


It's Behind You!

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Camping, Cliche, Comfort, Desperation, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, Fear, Friendship, Hiding, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mutilation, Mutual Pining, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Panic, Parallel Universes, Paranoia, Running Away, Scary, Shock, Survival Horror, Thriller, Time Skips, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: A group of friends were supposed to go camping, but weird things are happening when the power line goes out, and their phones stop working. However, it only gets worse as the night progresses.





	1. 9:10pm

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I wanted to write this because...I like those cliche movie stuff. LOL. And I actually got the idea from Vanossgaming - Gmod Zombies Camp Stories (Garry's Mod Sandbox Funny Moments) And then, I watched some other videos that inspired me to write this story. :) Since it's October, I thought of writing it in this month. Hopefully I can finish it before the month ends. LOL.<
> 
> There are only three POV's, which are Basically, Moo, and Delirious. But the other characters will also be shown through the others.
> 
> I was having troubles looking for a title for this story, so I asked my brother, and he said, "It's Behind You." And we started laughing cause how stupid and cliche it sounded. And I was actually looking for a cliche name like that, just something dumb sounding. So it was perfect. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

“I told you this was bullshit,” Basically muttered. He held a stick and was staring at his melting marshmallow. The crinkling black scorched out the white and slid down the stick. He waved it and it fell with a plop onto the grass and leaves by his feet.

“Vanoss is coming with Wildcat and Mini,” Delirious said, more fixated on his phone.

“Brian is close by,” Moo said, who sat on Basically’s right, showing him the text. “He picked up Panda.”

“Great,” Basically murmured, “and I got no message from Scotty, nor Nogla.”

“He did say he was picking up Lui.”

They should’ve been here when they arrived. It would have spared them the entitlement of strangers sitting on the other side of the campfire. They had shadowed brown to light blond hair, firm skin that greyed from the light. Their shiny smiles and their laughter brought distaste to something sweet as crispy marshmallows.

Basically dropped the stick and pulled his phone from his sweater pocket. He turned it on and looked at the screen. It was black. He tried again, but nothing.

“Is your phone dead?” Basically asked. He glanced at Delirious who had his head tilted to the side and a frown on his lips as he stared at his phone. Moo wore a similar expression.

“Lose reception, city boys?” one of the campers asked who sat across from them. He looked older than the ones sitting around him, and was possibly the camp counselor. Not like Basically was keeping track of who was who. He had golden brown trimmed hair, with a long wavy bang hanging on the side of his face. His eyes looked amber in the light of the fire, and his face was smooth. He was smirking, looking annoying and knew it.

Before Basically could insult them, Delirious pointed, and said, "Not just the reception." They looked and found the entire park covered in darkness. The lights revealing the paths were out, including the cabins. They could hear screaming coming from within.

“Great,” the counselor muttered, getting up from the bench and walking into the darkness.

“Power went out." Basically looked down at his phone, wondering when Scotty and the others would arrive. Why did their phones stop working when the power went out? It should not have affected their phones.

Moo stood, eliciting glances from the other campers. They looked like frightened bunnies in a 90’s cartoon. Or even earlier than that with saturated drawings. “We should wait for the others to arrive back at the parking lot,” he says to Basically and Delirious.

Basically, eager to leave the campfire, stood up. Delirious tucked his phone away into his blue sweater and rose from the bench.

One of the bunnies quivered, “You shouldn’t leave.”

Delirious snorted, “We can leave any time we want.”

A scream unraveled in the dark, jolting the group of bunnies to their feet. Basically, Moo, and Delirious stared past several tall thin trees. The dark was too thick and the screams continued until the silence crept upon them.

“Anyway,” Moo muttered, turning to head toward the path that led to the parking lot.

Basically didn’t let his friends see him shiver. Unnerved by the light fingertips dragging along his spine. He followed his friends into the darkness, ignoring the pleas from the campers.

“I think they’re getting too into it,” Delirious commented.

Basically listened to the crunch of leaves beneath his shoes and the shoes of his friends. Focusing on the sound besides his own erratic breathing that grew as seconds ticked by.

“This is where some of the guys makes a mistake and one of the girls ends up dead,” Moo says.

“We’d be here all week,” Delirious groans.

“We’re here all week anyway,” Basically snaps. Unsure how else to express his irritation and paranoia that crawled beneath his skin. He tucked his hands into his pockets and quickened his pace to match Delirious’s.

A hint of laughter was in Delirious’s voice when he asked, “Are you scared?”

“You’re not?” Basically asked, glaring.

“A power outage is the least of my fears,” Delirious responds, nudging Basically in the arm. It sends another scattering shiver throughout his body.

“That’s the thing,” Basically says, wrapping his hand around his phone, “the power went out, why did our phones go with it? We should be able to turn it on, the screen should be our flashlight, not Moo’s humming.”

Moo stopped humming. “You know what.” He stopped on the path, which almost made Delirious and Basically walk into him as he stares down at his phone. “You’re right. I can’t turn my phone on.”

“Maybe it’s an EMP.”

“Quit joking around,” Basically says dryly.

“I’m not,” said Delirious, clicking the side of his phone several times before giving up. “Vanoss didn’t answer when I texted him.”

“Brian said he was almost here,” Moo said, almost wistful as he looks down the path covered in shadow.

“I got nothing from Scotty,” Basically tells them, annoyed. He always texted back, but he was waiting too long, and his phone died before he could find out if he received a message. It made the night more tragic. More so than frightened bunnies sitting around a campfire. Or a counselor entering the darkness where screams burned the air. It was worse standing on a path with two of his friends in the dark with the light of the stars hanging above them.

Delirious sighed. “Let’s go wait for them.” And they were off once more, along the path that lead them to the parking lot where their cars sat in a line. Moo took out his keys and unlocked the door, digging inside for his sweater.

Delirious wandered toward the road. Basically followed right after Moo slammed the door.

“This is ridiculous,” Basically whispered, stopping at the edge of the road.

Camping in a park away from the city stacked upon a night surrounded by whiny strangers caused Basically to glare at everyone. He mostly wanted to kick Vanoss, Scotty, and Nogla who brought it up in the first place.

Their excitement didn’t interfere with the others who were quite lackluster about the idea. Wildcat complained that hanging around nature was the worst idea they could come up with. Lui agreed with less enthusiasm, distracted by his cellphone.

Vanoss somehow made everyone agree with him. Now that he was thinking about it, Vanoss manipulated them and it was already too late to disagree. He sometimes did that. His whiny voice had brought out a tasteless declaration that they weren’t getting any older.

“I’m going to punch Vanoss in the face,” Basically stated.

Moo, still clicking his phone, said, “Have fun.”

“I’m sure he didn’t want to come here either,” Delirious said. His hyperactive tone died out an hour ago, and now they were stuck with his somber sarcasm. The night was getting to them, even though they weren’t technically early risers.

Basically looked down either road and another chill made him tense. “This is fucking creepy.”

Moo gave up on his phone and tucked it into his pocket. “I’d agree, but I’m tired.”

“This place has no bar, and no coffee dispenser,” Delirious says, shaking his head.

Basically wasn't sure why they were calm. They stood on the side of a dark road while the campers are freaking out over the loss of power. And whatever imaginary EMP had knocked out their phones.

“I seen one in the main cabin,” Basically says. He walked onto the road, spread his arms, and spun in circles.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Delirious asked, following suit.

“I seen it too,” Moo spun beside them, “but we were having marshmallows.”

“Fuck marshmallows,” Delirious says.

A bubble of laughter escaped Basically. He spun and spun, until they were lying on the road, staring at the sky, and its many stars.

“You think aliens exist?” Moo asked.

“I’m too sober for this conversation,” Basically answered, his eyes burned, but he didn’t will himself to sleep. A hard cold road with two of his friends was not the death he expected to have. Not when they were waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive.

“The screaming stopped,” Delirious said. He had his eyes closed, arms extended outwards, fingers on Basically’s arm, while his other held Moo’s.

“Again,” Basically turned his head, “I’m too sober for this conversation.”

They laid on the road, surrounded by silence.

_The screaming did stop._

The darkness caressed the rivets of their clothes. Seeking out their warmth. Playing with their hearts and the various sounds that made their ears twitch.

A blinding light broke the trance, and Basically sat up. He reached for Delirious’s sleeve, and pulled him to his feet in a matter of seconds, followed by Moo, who had rose. He tugged them away from the cars appearing, and their feet met the dirt and grass, watching the cars slow down.

“We’re late, aren’t we?” Wildcat asked, his window rolled down, grinning at them.

“What the fuck took you so long?” Basically asked, glaring, and not holding back his obvious impatience.

Wildcat glared back. “Yeah." He looked to Vanoss who sat beside him. "We are late, look what happens when we’re not around, they try to commit a group suicide on the fucking road.” Shaking his head, they drive into the parking lot along with the other cars that arrived with them.

Basically walked ahead where Wildcat and Vanoss step from the car, but he’s mostly looking for...Scotty. He almost stumbles when he appears from the back seat, snapping at Nogla who’s laughing at him, and Lui watching the entire exchange.

He spots two other people who weren't invited but were laughing by their own separate car. Terroriser was parked beside them, trying to wake Panda from his slumber.

To Basically’s relief, Scotty spots him, and he visibly relaxes.

“You didn’t text back,” Basically said, easing the impatience from his voice now he didn’t have to wait for his friends. They were all around him with their familiar loudness and excitement.

“My phone died on the way here,” Scotty explains, shrugging, “I tried using their phones but—”

An agonized scream cut through all their noise and they went still as deers.

Smii7y slowly opens the back of Nogla's car door and pulls out a small plastic bag. “Why is there gummy bears in here?” he asked Nogla.

Blinking, he glares, and says, “Put that back, it’s for Lui.”

Wildcat moved past Vanoss and Delirious, and his gaze fell on Basically. “What the fuck is going on? Shouldn’t there be lights around here.”

“Should be,” Moo answered, “but they went out a half hour ago.”

“And you didn’t bother telling any of us?”

Basically stared between the dark trees and whatever was lurking inside. He felt it. Whoever was there, they were watching them with careful intent of a blade gliding against smooth unmarred skin. Soon, they’ll have their way, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

“The lights only went out,” Delirious said, his voice stilted with false confidence, and he clung to Vanoss’s side. “But we did hear a lot of screaming.”

“And you didn’t bother checking it out?” Panda asked, which earned none of them a reply.

“Fuck this,” Wildcat said, shaking his head, “I’m going to see what the fuck is going on.”

“You do that,” Smii7y said, eating the gummy bears.

“Scream, and we’ll go for help,” Kryoz said next, standing beside Smii7y and digging his hand into the plastic bag.

Basically watched Vanoss, Terroriser, Panda, and Lui follow after Wildcat and disappear between the trees and the silence.

“We’re fucking pussies,” Delirious said, standing beside Basically, hugging himself.

“I don’t want to die,” Basically says, truthfully. He watched too many movies to know the ending of this unbearable and yet ironic setting. A group of friends venture into a dark forest, and the most scared one always seems to end up with a knife in their back.

“A lot of places to bury a body,” Nogla comments, sounding less interested now that the others left.

“Don’t say fucked up shit,” Mini muttered. The door to Wildcat’s car was wide opened, and he sat on the seat, looking groggy from whatever sleep he awoken from.

Minutes passed and they heard a gun go off. Everyone around him had gone still. Their breath stuck in their throat, afraid of the slightest movement. Another interrupted the silence, and this time, they moved.

“Did you guys bring flashlights?” Basically asked, running over to Wildcat’s car. He shoved Mini out of the way who was staring at the trees, his eyes wide with shock.

“N-No...I don’t fucking know,” Mini said, his words overlapping each other.

Moo pulled the door to the back of the car open and began rummaging through the bags. “Why didn’t you bring anything?”

“We figured the camp grounds would have fucking flashlights and walkie talkies and—”

“And they do,” Delirious said, cutting him off, “we have to go in there, find them, look for the others and get the fuck out of here.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? And die?” Nogla asked, panic set in his voice as he paced between the two cars.

“You want them to die too?” Basically asked, almost screeching.

“They chose to go back in!” Smii7y said, standing by Lui’s car with Kryoz still beside him.

“I’ll go find them,” Scotty said, already heading for the path.

Basically rushed over to him, grabbing his arm. “We don’t have no fucking idea who the fuck is in there!”

“It could be a prank,” Scotty said, less sure of himself.

Basically shook his head. It wasn’t a prank. It couldn’t be, but his friends were assholes and he wasn’t sure what to do. The leaves crinkled from beneath his feet and the smell of the forest wafted into his nose. The cold amplified that, but even the serenity of the night couldn’t shove away his fears and what could happen to them if it wasn’t a prank.

It all seemed like a liability, unfortunately, none of them even had the keys to any of the cars. And his own selfish feelings were shameful. He let go of Scotty’s sleeve, and before he could say he’ll go with him. A gun fire, as close then the ones before, jolted them out of their mild stupor.

Basically reached for Scotty, but he was already out of arm's reach. The night blurred around them, and his feet took him through the trees. He called his name but it wavered when he spotted Delirious coming from his right past the trees.

“No! Moo, run,” Delirious yelled when he turned, coming to a stop. Fear wrapped itself around Delirious’s voice.

Basically slowed his pace, unsure of where he was looking, but he could see figures in the dark. Was someone chasing after him? “Run, Brock, run!”

Delirious let out a squeak. “We gotta go, we gotta go, Marcel.”

Basically panted, “Why are you sprinting?”

“There’s a cabin over there.” Delirious pointed, and Basically could barely see it. He followed Delirious until a form appeared in a shape of a wooden cabin, including a pathway. The door was open and slightly off its hinge.

“What the fuck is going on?” Basically asked, keeping his voice low.

“I don’t know,” Delirious said, breathing hard. He looked around and picked up a rectangular object, playing around with the switches.

Basically found a machete lying on the table. “What the fuck is this doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Delirious repeated. He glanced to the doorway and reached for Basically’s arm, dragging him toward a room. “Someone is following us…”

“What?” Basically whispered, glancing behind them, but he didn’t see anyone. His heart raced as Delirious turned the volume down on the walkie talkie.

“I can’t seem to get a signal...we need to fix the power line or whatever fuck happened here." Delirious closed the door to the room and dragging a desk in front of it.

The noise made Basically more paranoid as he looked toward the lone window inside the room.

Delirious leaned toward the door, but stepped back, letting out a nervous laugh. “Oh god, we’re trapped,” Delirious said, raising his voice and panicking as he moved toward the window, “we’re trapped. No! We’re trapped.” He opened the window and began climbing out of it.

Basically winced when someone shoved against the door. He heard the slightest growl. It was enough for him to crawl through the window, and race after Delirious who was sprinting through the woods.

“Delirious, help!”

A constant reminder of their intuitive fear was one thing, and one thing only. And that was: “Run!”


	2. 9:40pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moo back tracks and finds Panda hiding out near the cars, but someone else appears from the dark woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :) I would've uploaded this on the 11th, but I couldn't write. I'm still dealing with some mental health issues. :/ Of course they're not going to go away with a snap of your fingers. Shit like that don't work like that.
> 
> Any who, I think I made this a bit emotional...probably cause of the music I'm listening too. LOL. And my feelings. I realize I might not be able to write horror either. :(
> 
> Disclaimer: If you're bothered by the way I write Smii7y's name, I actually like writing it like that instead of Smitty. LOL. So that's my decision. :D Also I might switch between names throughout the story. You know, Vanoss = Evan. Or Moo = Brock. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Moo caught his breath, hiding in a line of prickling bushes when he heard Delirious and Basically calling his name. The world had spun in circles as he sprinted through the woods. His shoulder clipped a tree and he stumbled to the ground, falling where he was now kneeling. Hiding from whatever was in the dark. All that helped him see was the moon hanging above. Shivering, the fear and the cold wrapped itself around him. And soon the silence followed after, there was no sound that could indicate someone was there. His friends were gone, somewhere in the park where their feet could take them. Leaving him behind, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

He waited a few moments before finally leaving the bushes and keeping close into the dense shadows of the trees until he came upon the rows of cars. What surprised him was that he could see a tuft of hair poking over the hood of Wildcat’s car, and he heard the familiar grunting and quiet curses.

“Panda?” he whispered.

The figure moved, raising themselves before going still. “Brock? Is that you?”

Moo nodded, glancing back into the woods but he shuddered when all he could see was darkness. He made his way over to Panda who was knelt beside the car, his eyes wide and his breath shaky.

“You came back?”

Panda nodded,  fumbling with his words as he said, “It was...It was...all a blur. One moment Tyler is freaking out over the lack of light, and the next thing, I was shoved to the ground when I hear a gun going off. I panicked and ran back over here, but the rest of you were gone. I didn’t know where any of you assholes went...so I stayed.”

Moo told him something similar had happened. They heard a noise right before Fourzer0seven wanted to go into the woods to find the others. The noise had scattered them, and Moo came back to the parking lot in case anyone else decided to back track.

Panda chuckled nervously. “Good thing that I did.”

They waited a few minutes, but no one else showed up and Panda had a good idea to hot wire Wildcat’s car. While he was doing that, and Moo knelt beside him, listening to him curse. A noise made them go still.

“What was that?” Panda whispered, reaching for Moo who let himself be dragged.

“I don’t know,” he answered.

He thought of all his friends, and the only ones he could think of that could come up with this idiocy was Vanoss. Except, this wasn’t a prank according to Panda. Something was out there that made them scatter throughout the park. Something that had back tracked like he and Panda and was several feet away beyond the rows of trees and bushes. If only they had a stronger light than the moon, maybe they could see what they’re up against.

A sound of leaves rustling rose by each ticking second until finally a shadow formed in their view, and Moo heard Panda suck in a trembling breath. Except Moo’s brows pinched as he stared at the form. It became more prominent as a whimper left its lips.

Or her lips.

“Is anyone there?” she asked, her head tilted to the side, and her shoulders were tense. She was shivering, whimpering, crying.

Moo stood, ignoring Panda pleading for him to stay and rounded Basically’s car. “Hey,” he said, slowing his pace, “are you okay?”

The girl stopped, shaking her head. She had long hair, it was too dark to see if it was blond or auburn. She was small, a thin body covered in a short sleeve shirt and jeans. She wasn’t wearing shoes, and was barefoot. What he did notice that unsettled him was dark splatters on her body. It soaked in the fabric of clothes, and stained her skin. There was some on her neck, and matted her hair to the side. He noticed there was something dark, slipping from her right side of her face. Was it a gash?

“They’re dead…” she said, moving back and forth, her body curling, “they’re all dead.”

“Whose dead?” Panda asked, making his way over to them.

“They’re all dead,” she yelled, hysterical.

Moo glanced to the trees and reached for the girl’s arm, lightly touching her. “Hey. Hey. If something is happening out there, I don’t think you want to be loud.”

She nodded, looking over her shoulder and pushing past them. “I’m sorry. I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared.”

“Yeah, we’re scared too,” Panda said.

They followed her toward the cars where she leaned against Wildcat’s and slid to the ground. “Is it just you two?” she asked, wiping away tears, but wincing when her hand got too close to the gash.

Moo gritted his teeth, he waved Panda over and they knelt next to the girl. “Yeah. Our friends were here, but they heard a noise—”

“The noise,” she cut him off, shaking her head, “so many noises.”

Panda frowned. “We only heard the gunshot.”

“Delirious, Basically, and I heard screaming,” Moo told him.

“They screamed a lot,” the girl sniffled, wrapping her hands around her knees, “we thought it was a joke. You know, sometimes they have those type of games for...campers. But it wasn’t a game.”

“What happened?” Moo asked, but Panda nudged him in the shoulder. He didn’t mean to sound insensitive. He wanted to understand what was happening so he and Panda could find his friends. “I know you’re scared, but we need to know what’s going on here.”

The girl nodded, and she was silent for a moment, and Moo thought maybe she was going through shock, but she managed to calm herself down to speak.

She sucked in a breath, letting out a trembled moan. “They...They came from the other cabins...they were screaming along with us. You know, because we thought it was a fucking game. Except one of them were bleeding. He was yelling that it wasn’t a game, and that someone was dead in their cabin. We didn’t believe it. Okay. We didn’t fucking believe it until the camp counselor was telling us to go back to our cars. He said that someone was dead, and that another counselor was heading back into town to call the cops.” She cried a bit, covering her mouth with her hand to keep herself quiet.

“There’s someone killing people?” Panda whispered, stepping back and glancing toward the woods. “The others are in there, what the fuck are we supposed to do?”

The girl dropped her hand and looked up at them. “We have walkie talkies in the cabin...where...where….” she stayed quiet but pushed herself to her feet, “we can find the walkie talkies and maybe we can look for your friends. Possibly one of them will come across one. We just have to be careful.”

“Did you see who...killed those campers?”

The girl shook her head. “No. It was a blur. I got hit, but I don’t know who did it. I hid as long as I could before making my way over here. I...I’m scared. I don’t want to be alone.”

Moo nodded. “If you can lead us to the walkie talkies, we can bring you back here, and you can hide in one of the cars until we find my friends.”

The girl nodded. “Okay.” She was hesitant to enter the woods, but gathered enough courage to lead them back into the woods.

Moo didn’t like it. The girl was in shock, traumatized by what she saw. And he was scared for his friends. They were scattered, lost to the darkness, and to whatever decided to hunt them.

Panda grabbed the hem of his shirt, and whispered, “what if we can’t find them? What if they’re dead?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves until we find them all,” Moo said. He didn’t want to lose hope, not now, not when they barely started.

The girl pointed, but they couldn’t see anything. “We’re close to the cabin.”

“Do you know how many cabins there are?”

“Five on this side,” she answered, wincing when she stepped on a twig, “another set on the other side of the lake. They’re all apart from each other. It’s the reason why it was difficult to believe the other campers, and to make my way to the parking lot.”

“Did you drive here on your own?” Panda asked her.

The girl shook her head, “My friend drove me. She’s on the other side of the lake...she was supposed to come back tomorrow morning.” Shrugging. “She was spending time with a guy she met here.”

 _Not anymore._ Moo glanced around, and wondered where Brian was. He left with Wildcat, Vanoss, and Lui.

Nudging Panda in the arm. “Where’s Terroriser?”

“I don’t know. Remember when I told you about the gun going off. We all scattered like idiots. I’m not sure where he went off too. I was more focused on getting back to the parking lot.”

Moo nodded. He knew that, but he wanted to hear it. He hoped they were alright. Most of them probably didn’t know what was happening.

They closed in on the cabin and he noticed blood mixed with dirt on the ground. He and Panda stepped around it while the girl ducked under the hinged door.

“What the hell?” Panda muttered.

The girl turned, her body tense. “Yeah. We weren’t sure what happened...everything was a blur.”

“Yeah,” Panda agreed, following her into the house.

Before Moo knelt down to crawl under the door. He went still when the cold wind touched his face, a whisper through the short strands of his hair. He had the sense that someone was watching him. He was afraid, but he looked behind him and scanned the dark woods. There was nothing but shadow, the tall trees, and the thick grass.

His heart hammered inside his ribcage, and quickly, he ducked under the door and slipped inside. The fear was so potent that his hands shook and he had a hard time moving his legs. Panda looked at him, and reached for his arm, and he let himself be dragged deeper into the cabin where the girl stood in the threshold of a lounge.

Two couches sat adjacent from each other, and the fireplace was out. There was something on the floor near a shattered window. He stared, his mouth parted, and his legs almost failed him when Panda held him up.

“Don’t look,” Panda whispered, moving him away from the shape.

“That can’t be real,” Moo said, sucking in a breath. His chest tightened, and he had the urge to check if it was.

“It is,” Panda said, leading him down the hallway where the girl disappeared too. Except they didn’t find her until they spotted a light coming from beneath a door.

Moo clenched his teeth and he reached for the knob. Why was she in there? Why didn’t she wait for them? And he turned the doorknob and he pulled it open. A small box TV sat on a cart, it was fuzzy, and there was laughter on the other side.

“What the fuck is going on?” Panda asked, confused.

Moo stepped into the room, unsure of what to say as he pushed a button on the old device and a VHR popped out. He took it out and there was something on the front of it written in messy writing.

_My first ADULT camping experience. - Lily._

“Who the fuck is Lily?” Panda asked, tilting his head to the side.

Moo set the VHS back on the VCR, and reached for a small rectangular object with a long antenna that sat beside the TV before shutting it off. They were back inside the darkness, and surrounded by silence that left him shivering with fear.

They left the room and walked back into the lounge where Moo sat down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. He was on the verge of crying and panicking, but he couldn’t. He was too in shock. Fear making him tense and go numb.

Panda breathed hard beside him, pacing quietly before saying what was on haunting Moo’s mind.

“That girl...that girl…was fucking dead!”

Moo squeezed his eyes shut and rocked back and forth. _It wasn’t real. It can’t be real. It wasn’t real. Please tell me this wasn’t real. Please tell me I wasn’t talking to a dead girl. Please give me something...something that is real._

Moo sucked in a breath and stood up, and searched the room. Delirious said there were flashlights in the cabins. There had to be a flashlight. Panda searched with him, and finally after fifteen minutes. Moo found a flashlight in the kitchen, he clicked it a few times and it cut into the darkness with a bright white light. It flickered a few times as he wandered back into the lounge where Panda held one too.

He wore a wary look, but Moo didn’t say anything when he walked over to the shape on the floor near the window. He bit down on his lower lip when Panda tried to stop him, calling his name, but he grabbed the ripped curtain, pulled it away, and stumbled back when he looked in the eyes of a light brown haired girl staring blankly up at him. She had a gash, the same gash the girl who led them to the cabin had, except it was deeper. The blood had stained the curtain, dried upon her short sleeved shirt that had glass cuts all over her skin.

“Something...something attacked her,” Panda said, trembling from behind Moo as he turned away from the dead body.

“Ghosts aren’t real,” Moo gasped, unable to look back at the body.

“Well, one fucking led us here,” Panda said, a strained laugh leaving his lips. “What the fuck is going on?”

Moo blinked a few times, trying to calm his thoughts, except all he could see was the girl leading them in the dark, back to where she died.

_Lily._

That was her name.

They stood away from the body, shaking and wondering what they were supposed to be doing. Not until they heard something distinct that cut through their thoughts, even how empty they were, cluttered with a dead body, and a ghost.

A scream. One so shrill that it made him and Panda race for the door, ducking underneath, they spotted someone running past the trees.

“Mini,” Panda yelled, waving his hands.

He and Panda raced after a sprinting Mini, but he was curious why he was running in the first place.

There was nothing chasing him.


	3. 10:15pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious and Basically come upon two of their friends, but to look for the others, they venture away, only to be cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I scheduled days to update my chapters for this story. :) So, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Hopefully I can stay on this schedule because I have commitment issues. :/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a goal that I wanted to write a bit more than the last chapter. So this about 200+ more words than the previous. :D Yay. I met my goal. If you must know the word count (which will possibly change, who knows, I edit randomly.) 
> 
> Word count for this chapter: 2896
> 
> Comment and/or Kudo's are appreciative. // I love knowing what you think since I don't usually do themed stories on holidays. (I don't celebrate holidays or birthdays.)

Delirious slowed down to catch his breath, he pressed his hand against the rough surface of a tree. He looked behind him and Basically caught up, panting hard. He was still holding the machete, and from the small light of the moon, Delirious glimpsed a stain of something maroon upon the end of the blade. He looked away, unsure if he wanted to confront what it was.

“What the fuck was that?” Basically asked, stepping beside Delirious.

“I don’t know,” he answered. He heard growling on the other side, harsh breathing, he knew by the sound that it was bigger than Basically and himself. Fear pushed him to run and not look back.

“I can’t believe you left me.”

“You caught up,” Delirious said, chuckling.

Basically rolled his eyes, “But you left me.”

Delirious nodded, watching the way they came from, except there was no one there. No one had followed them through the window they escaped through, and there was no large form that could reveal what was on the other side of the door.

“I’m sorry, Marcel,” Delirious said, looking at him and the guilt was like pinpricks upon his skin, he understood the fear they felt, he shouldn’t have left him behind. “If something were to happen to you, I’d come back for you.”

Basically scoffed, but he smiled, “As if.”

He would, for any of his friends.

They headed away from the trees and found a pathway. Thinking maybe they could come upon another cabin, except instead, they were met with a scream. One that was actually quite familiar to the both of them.

They followed it, almost tripping over a rock near a bush. They were getting closer to two figures in the dark. One was sitting in the grass, swearing under his breath, while the other was knelt beside him. They both noticed them, and their hands shot up.

“Don’t move!” Terroriser said, and both Delirious and Basically came to a stop by a large oak tree.

“What?” Basically asked, whispering.

“Fucking bear trap,” Wildcat gasped, his fingers were around something that was around his ankle.

Delirious noted something dark that covered his hands. He knew it was blood, he could see the metal device digging into his skin.

Wildcat trembled, softly gasping as he tried wrenching the bear trap open. “I need help.”

“Watch the grass,” Terroriser told them.

Delirious and Basically looked down, and made sure not to strep on anything, but there was nothing that could suggest a bear trap being anywhere near their feet.

“Why the fuck are there bear traps in a fucking camping ground?” Basically asked, still whispering as he knelt in front of Wildcat. Delirious took his right side, staring down at how thick the teeth were deep in his skin, his pant leg was completely ripped and soaked in blood.

“I don’t know,” Wildcat said, his entire body tense with pain. “Just get the fucking thing out of my leg.”

Delirious looked between Terroriser and Basically before the three of them took hold of each end of the bear trap, and pulled it open. It was strong. He had looked up something similar to this out of curiosity, but it’s not like they had any type of tool to help them. They managed to pull it slightly open, enough for Wildcat to slip his leg through. Once he was done, they let it go, and the metal slid together in a loud snap.

Terroriser shuddered, he carefully pulled the bear trap away from the open area and against a tree where no one would randomly step onto it. He wiped his hands on his sweater, but frowned at the blood seeping into his clothes.

Delirious unfortunately had to do the same. None of them had a cloth but the clothes they wore. And he helped Terroriser lift Wildcat to his feet. He whimpered as they moved him away, and Basically made sure that the grass didn’t hold any more bear traps. He was a little reluctant, but they managed to come across the path again where they found another cabin.

This one was empty, the door left ajar, and everything inside was pristine. Basically found a flashlight on a cabinet in the lounge and they placed Wildcat onto a sofa. Setting his leg upon the wooden table.

“Did you guys find the others?” Wildcat asked, shuddering, he wouldn’t stop staring at his bloody ankle. His blood dripped on the table and slid to the smooth wooden floor.

“No,” Delirious told him, wiping off the blood and ripping his pant leg so they could see the wound more clearly.

Terroriser and Basically returned to the room with bandages and a some kind of spray bottle.

“It says ointment,” Terroriser muttered, kneeling beside the table and tilting his head, he waved at Basically to give him some light. He was shaking when he began cleaning Wildcat’s wound, and it took Delirious and Basically to hold him down so he wouldn’t stop moving. His screams shook the house, and Basically managed to find a cloth to stick into his mouth.

Whatever had followed them earlier was still on their minds. And Delirious kept glancing toward the door they had barricaded. Terroriser was confused by this, and Wildcat was to stricken with pain to ask questions. Not until Basically found a bottle of alcohol inside a bag in one of the rooms, and they sat around Wildcat who took a long swig.

“You didn’t find anyone else?” Terroriser asked, rocking back and forth on the floor. He found a beach towel and placed it where the puddle of blood was beneath Wildcat’s leg. It was enough to hide it, but Terroriser kept staring at it every few minutes. Too aware of its presence.

Basically shook his head. “No one.”

Not since the noise had scattered them, not when he and Basically were inside the room, and they crawled through the window to escape whatever was following them.

Delirious told them this, and they were both quiet for sometime.

“Maybe it was a joke,” Wildcat muttered, shaking. “Maybe they were fucking with you.”

“I don’t think they were,” Delirious said, and he was completely sure of himself. “You guys said that you heard a gunshot, right?”

Terroriser nodded, and took the offered bottle from Basically. “Yeah. It was close to us. Scared us so badly that we ran.” He chuckled, but it was strained, and he took a swig of the bottle before passing it to Delirious who held it in his hands. “Like you guys, we weren’t sure what the fuck was going on. I was trying to head back to the parking lot when I heard Wildcat screaming. I was near the lake. Almost onto the other side.”

“Was anyone with you on that side of the park?” Basically asked.

“Yeah,” Terroriser said, glancing at Delirious, and clearing his throat. “Vanoss was. Thing is, he kept running. Fucking asshole.”

Delirious smiled, he took a swig, letting the burn wash down his throat and wake him up a little. It was hard to think this was actually happening. He played many horror games in the past, but never has he ever been in one. At least not one where he was being chased, and one of his friends had stepped in a bear trap by accident.

“I can’t believe you guys can’t find the others,” Wildcat said, glaring at Delirious as if it was his fault.

“We’d say the same for you two, but you’re injured and in no shape for an argument,” Basically countered, waving his hand at Delirious who passed him the bottle.

They were quiet for sometime, listening to the creak of the cabin as the wind picked up outside. There was no slight noise, but it only brought more questions. Where did the others go? And where were the campers that were clustered around the park grounds when they first arrived?

Delirious didn’t want to linger around a bunch of strangers when they parked earlier that evening. Basically was on the phone, and Moo walked ahead to find a camp counselor. He noticed several cars were parked around them, people taking out their luggage, and most were a lot younger than they were.

Now, it was dark, and there was no one, but them.

They finished the bottle, and Delirious felt the first warm buzz in his system. He let it calm his nerves, but he was too bothered by the silence, and the disappearances of his friends. If whatever was chasing them earlier, they were going to have a hard time running now that Wildcat was injured.

The only thing he did know was that they were safe, and the others weren’t.

“I think one of us should go look for the others,” Delirious said after several minutes of silence. Wildcat had his head leaned back against the sofa, his mouth working, but no words left them. Terroriser lifted his head from his knees that were pressed to his chest, a tired and somber look passed over his face. Basically on the other hand was staring at the door, anxious for whatever was on the other side.

“You guys can,” Wildcat said, panting lightly. “I can’t. Obviously.”

Delirious nodded, and stood up, “I don’t want to do this.”

Basically chuckled, rising to his feet. “Same. But our friends are out there, we have no idea what was following us, nor who has gun in this damn place. I say we look for them, come back for Wildcat, and get the fuck out.”

“And call the cops,” Terroriser said, looking up at them, “you know, for the campers that have randomly disappeared.”

“Yeah, what the fuck? How many were there?” Wildcat asked.

“Too many to have gone missing at once,” Delirious said, reaching for the flashlight sitting on the table. He flicked it on and off, but kept it off. Basically gripped the machete in his hands, and gave Delirious a nod.

“Let’s go.”

“Will you be alright with Wildcat?” Delirious asked Terroriser. They needed someone to protect him since he couldn’t do it himself, even if he had enough strength and determination, he won’t survive on his own with the wound he has.

Terroriser nodded. “I’ll try my best.”

Basically went into the kitchen while Delirious helped Terroriser assess Wildcat’s leg. They weren’t doctors, nor had any kind of medical skills to truly understand Wildcat’s wound, but they did their best. Basically returned with a large knife and passed it to Terroriser.

“I really don’t think you want to fight something without a weapon,” Basically said, giving him a weary smile.

Terroriser took the knife and looked between Delirious and Basically. “Find them before whatever had chased you, finds us.”

They nodded, and walked out of the cabin. Delirious heard Terroriser barricade the door once more. He turned to the dark forest that surrounded them, and felt closed in that a shiver ran down his spine. He clutched the flashlight, knowing it was all he had to protect himself, and Basically who gripped the machete.

“Which way should we go?” Basically asked.

Delirious didn’t know, but he walked ahead anyway. Not the direction where Wildcat had sprung the bear trap, but along the pathway toward the lake. They met the sand and the clear moon upon the glinting water. The silence truly did add the eerie feeling, but it also told him that his friends weren’t near them. Either they were hiding somewhere, or whatever had followed them managed to capture them.

“We shouldn’t stay out in the open,” Basically said.

Delirious nodded, and he led him toward a boat house, but before they could make it over to it. He noticed something, at first he thought it was the trees swaying, the branches low, and the leaves fluttering to the ground. Except he came to a quick stop which startled Basically, and his heart raced, knowing what he was looking at was real.

“We have to go back,” Delirious said, keeping his eyes away from what he noticed, and he was sure it was still there.

“Why?” Basically whispered, his voice shaky. “What do you see?”

_Something I don’t want to see._

Delirious let out a nervous laugh, and stepped back. “We have to go.” He caught it move, and he turned, grabbed Basically and started to run. “We have to fucking go.” He knew it was the thing that followed them into the cabin earlier. The weight of it creaking on the other side of the door, growling and breathing against the wood. It looked for them, followed them, and now it found them.

“What the fuck is that?” Basically yelled, who probably glanced over his shoulder to see what was chasing them.

Delirious didn’t have an answer. All he saw in the shadows was a blank face, large and muscular. It didn’t fit with the trees that stood around it, but he felt it watching them. Wondering if they’ll make the wrong move so it can corner them, and Delirious wasn’t about to get himself nor Basically killed.

“Who the fuck cares,” Delirious called back, a frightened laugh leaving his lips as his legs burned from sprinting. He didn’t go the way where Terroriser and Wildcat were. They had to lead it away from them, so it wouldn’t find them. He ran past the trees with his fingers still around Basically’s wrist, holding tightly so he wouldn’t fall behind, but as the momentum grew, he let go when Basically matched his pace.

“Where the fuck are we going?” Basically asked, his voice slightly pitched with fear and exhaustion.

“Anywhere but here,” Delirious answered, giving Basically an unnecessary smile, “away from them, from anyone this fucker can hurt.”

“What about us?” Basically asked.

Delirious grabbed Basically’s wrist and pulled him down another pathway that led away from the parking lot and the first cabins near them. He could feel the thumping behind him, but as they continued to run. They rushed toward a cabin sitting near a set of bathrooms.

Basically shoved the door open, and Delirious closed it behind him, almost slipping when he turned the lock. And when he turned, Basically pushed him against the wall beside the door, and placed his hand over his mouth. He was confused for a moment, adrenaline pumping through his veins, but Basically pointed without looking, and Delirious followed where his finger was indicating. His eyes widened, and all words were gone from his mind.

There were bodies around them. Four from the looks of it. The couch was covered in blood, the legs broken from a body lying on top of it. While another was on the floor a few feet away, a large gash was in its stomach, splitting it open with the insides covered with blood, he could barely see it without a decent enough light besides the moon coming through the smashed windows. Another body was on the floor by their feet, they were stepping in the pool of blood and that seemed to be what he had slipped on when he entered the cabin.  The last body was in the kitchen, a knife threw the neck of a young girl, her body splayed out with glass cuts and gashes upon her arms.

Basically stayed pressed against Delirious until they both calmed down by their shock, and he moved away. “I don’t think that thing is following us anymore.”

Delirious nodded, “Understatement.”

“We have to find something,” Basically said, gasping for air, he stepped over the blood but he couldn’t avoid it, and Delirious followed after him into the kitchen.

They didn’t look at the body and walked into a bedroom. It was messed up, one of the beds were broken, and there was blood soaking into the blankets.

“I think…” Delirious said, placing his hands on Basically’s shoulders and moving him to the end of the room, “I think he’s dead under the bed.”

“I’m going to throw up,” Basically said, covering his mouth.

Delirious noticed something on the floor, a small dark shape. He walked over to it and picked it up. His eyes widened when he turned to Basically who was staring at the open bedroom door. “I think this is a walkie talkie,” Delirious said.

Basically nodded, turning to him. “I think...I hear something.”

Delirious grit his teeth. “Let’s get away from the windows.” They walked toward a closet, and Delirious played around with the walkie talkie, but then he stopped when they heard something. A sharp noise from the front of the cabin.

“Shit,” he whispered, and they couldn’t move, not when the noise grew louder and louder.

“I’m scared,” Basically said, pressing himself into the corner of the closet.

Delirious nodded, tightening his hold on the walkie talkie. “Me too.” He looked through the slits of the closet, and watched as a shadow deepened upon the walls. Whoever was walking into the room was large, and their face was covered by a mask.

Delirious grabbed Basically, and covered both of their mouths, pushing against the wall as whatever it was drew closer. He squeezed his eyes closed. His heart hammered against the inside of his chest, and all he could do was repeat the words inside his head.

_Please don’t kill us. Please don’t kill us. Please don’t kill us._


	4. 10:45pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impossible occurrences are happening around Basically and Delirious as they look for their friends, except soon they'll find themselves separated, and losing themselves to whatever is in the woods with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :)  
> Tbh, I outlined the first 3 chapters, and I had no idea what I was meant to write in the next chapter, so it took awhile for me to figure out what the fuck I'm supposed to be doing. LOL. I know what I want in the story, but I'm unsure, except the plot is finally forming itself!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Basically's POV.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Basically’s mouth went dry when Delirious opened the door to the closet. He was silent, his hands shaking, but he looked back at Basically and gave him a nod. Basically didn’t know if he could move. There was too much going through his head. The closet might be the most safest place in this damned park. He forced himself to move and crawl from the closet. The entire cabin had shuddered with whatever was outside the closet several minutes ago. Once they were gone, the silence surrounded them, and it was what Basically felt besides his own heavy breathing.

“What?” he muttered, gritting his teeth. “What was that?”

“I don’t know,” Delirious whispered, rising to his feet and stepping toward the door. It was wide open, and he disappeared into the hallway.

Basically sniffled, his skin was warm beneath his sweater. He wanted to pull it off, but he was unsure if the _thing_ was still in the house. He rocked a bit, trying to gain back a bit of his strength, and when Delirious entered the room again. He shook his head and helped Basically to his feet.

“Whatever it was, it’s gone.”

He looked down at the walkie talkie still in Delirious’s hand. “Are you going to check if anyone has one?” he asked.

Delirious nodded. “Let’s go into the bathroom.”

He followed him down the hall to the room to their left. Delirious played with the walkie talkie until they heard a static and someone’s voice. He turned the dial, and heard something on the other line.

“Get the fuck out of there,” Delirious said while Basically was closing the door.

He heard a familiar tone, and turned around. “Is that Brock?”

Delirious nodded, “Yeah. He’s across the park with Panda and Mini.”

Basically glanced to the window that was inside the dark bathroom they were standing in. It wasn’t smashed like the ones in the living room, nor the room they were hiding in. He walked over to it and looked out. All he could see was trees covered in shadow. He was afraid that if they were ever chased again, they wouldn’t know where the bear traps are. He didn’t want to step in one like Tyler did.

“Okay. We’re coming that way,” Delirious said into the walkie talkie.

Moo’s voice sounded louder with a bit of static hindering the words he was speaking. “It’s—” his voice went out before coming back, “—be careful. It knows…the shadows are lies. Be care—”

“What the fuck is he talking about?” Basically whispered.

Delirious played with the dial. “We can barely hear you, Moo.”

“They’re everywhere,” Moo said, panting as they heard Mini in the background screaming, along with Panda calling Moo’s name.

“Hurry up, Brock!”

“Wait,” Moo said, the static cutting off more words. “Get—” there was a coughing sound, and more voices on the other side, voices that weren’t any of their friends.

“Escape. There’s too many of them.”

And the walkie talkie went out.

“What the fuck is going on over there?” Basically asked, fear rippling through his body.

“I don’t know,” Delirious said, tucking the walkie talkie into his sweater pocket. “But we should find them, and then the others.”

They didn’t move from the dark bathroom, gathering up courage before Basically reached for the doorknob. Delirious kept his mouth firmly shut as they ventured through the cabin that was drenched in blood with unmoving bodies lying on the—

“Weren’t there bodies here?” Basically asked, standing in the center of the living room. His shoes had splatters of blood, but he was trying not to focus on that. What he was more curious about was the bodies that were missing from the broken furniture.

Delirious glanced around, and his mouth opened, but nothing came out besides a nervous laugh. Basically had nothing to say either, and they exited the cabin. He noted the signs of footprints in the dirt, and they all went in different directions. Basically stared into the wood, but there’s nothing beyond the trees except darkness and the faint light of the moon above.

“Zombies?” Delirious whispered, skeptical.

Basically shook his head. “Fuck that. I’m not fucking believing that the zombie apocalypse starts at this fucking camping grounds. It makes no sense.” He knew there was someone killing people, but how could this person bring back the dead. They didn’t hear the person drag the bodies from the cabin, and by the footprints, they simply got up from the ground and walked out. He knew that was impossible. Dead people couldn’t come back from the dead. And if they were wandering around, where did they go?

“Let’s go find Moo,” Delirious said, leading him down the pathway, past the bathrooms, and up the incline. They were close to the parking lot, and if their friends were screaming, they were no longer around this area anymore.

“Where did they go?” Basically wondered. He couldn’t stop himself from shivering, not from what he seen and experienced. It was hard not to get paranoid of every sound that made his ears twitch.

“I don’t know…” Delirious whispered.

“Marcel!”

Basically blinked, he glanced around and stopped in the center of the trail. _That voice...No...it couldn’t be._ But it was, and he searched for him, except he couldn’t see anything.

“What’s wrong?” Delirious asked, looking back at him.

There was nothing besides them standing on the path, surrounded by silence. His heart raced, and all he wanted to do was scream. “I think...I think…” he glanced through the trees, but the darkness was too dense, and he was scared that he was going to see something he didn’t want to see.

“What?” Delirious walked over to him.

Basically’s mouth went dry as he looked at Delirious. “I heard Scotty.”

Delirious frowned, looking back and forth. “I didn’t hear anything.”

He trembled, hands shaking as he wrung them. “What do you mean you didn’t hear anything?”

“It’s what I said,” Delirious turned around, searching the woods, “I didn’t hear anyone, and I don’t see anything. Are you sure you heard him?”

Basically nodded slowly. It was clear, so fucking clear, as if he was several feet away. They were the only ones on the path, and their friends weren’t anywhere near them. They all probably know what’s going on, there wouldn’t be a need to play games. Most of the fucking campers were dead, and they hadn’t come across a counselor yet.

“Do you hear him?” Delirious asked.

Did he want to hear Scotty when he couldn’t see him? When he was getting the feeling that Scotty isn’t actually here and there’s something in the woods fucking with them. He wasn’t sure, and he suggested to Delirious that they keep walking. Maybe he was thinking he heard him. It didn’t stop him from  looking around in an instinctive reaction, even though he knew it was only them out on the path.

Static rises from the walkie talkie as they make it to the next cabin over that’s close to two different pathways. One headed back to the lake, while the other headed to their left into the dark woods. The trees and the bushes hid anyone who was out there amongst the darkness, including the bear traps that were hiding in the grass.

Delirious turned the dials until they got a clear connection, but this time it wasn’t Moo.

“Hello?” A crackling sound slightly distorting the voice on the other line, but Basically and Delirious recognized it.

“John?” Basically asked, tentative.

“Y—Yeah?”

“Holy shit.” Basically turned the dial slightly, and the voice came through a bit more clearer.

“Is anyone there?”

“Yeah,” Basically said, “it’s me and Delirious. Where are you?”

“I—I don’t know.”

He and Delirious shared peculiar glances. Why was this night getting more difficult? More messed up as the minutes ticked by, something strange was happening once the sun had set. Once they were all together and when they were all separated. This couldn’t have been a coincidence.

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“I don’t know,” he answered, sounding groggy. “We were running, it was all a blur. We made it to the — and he was gone. I looked for him, and there was — and I asked them for help, but—”

Delirious smacked his hand over the walkie talkie. “For fuck sakes.”

“John,” Basically said, hoping that he was alright. Something was wrong with him, he sounded exhausted, and...he was with someone. “Where is Smii7y? John. Where do you think he went?”

“I think...he went into the water,” Kryoz said.

“What the fuck do you mean he went into the water?” Basically asked, panic lacing through his words.

“I don’t know,” Kryoz murmured, “I don’t know what happened. We were running, and he was gone, I found his trail and it looked like he went into the water. I tried going in, but they wouldn’t let me. They said I shouldn’t be on this side of the park, that the others are waiting on the other side.”

“Where are you?” Delirious asked, his voice brittle and tense at the same time.

“I was at the lake,” he answered, sounding far away from the walkie talkie, “but they said they’ll help me find the others.”

“Who?” Basically asked, leading Delirious down the path toward the lake. “Who is with you? Where are the others? John, where the fuck are you?”

“I’m going to the other side of the lake, they said Vanoss and Smii7y are over there. They’re bringing Scotty, Tyler, and Brian too. They said they don’t know where—”

The walkie talkie went dead, and both Delirious and Basically stared at it for a long time, feeling the cold wind against their faces, and the fear pumping along with their rapidly beating hearts.

“Other side of the lake,” Basically finally said.

“They have Vanoss and Smii7y over there...but why would Kryoz go there too? Why would he go with them?” Delirious asked, letting Basically take the walkie talkie from him, he ran his hands through his hair. “We have to fix the powerline. We have to call the fucking cops.”

“And tell them what?” Basically asked, switching the dials, “that someone is trying to kill us and we don’t know who the fuck it is. A bunch of dead people got back up after being murdered, and our friends are missing in a massive park in the month of fucking October?” He knew his patience was stretched thin, but it was all he could think about. This had to be a prank. He knew it had to be, but there was a part of him that couldn’t believe it. His friends would’ve said something by now, and why were the campers and counsellors in on it? None of this made any fucking sense.

“Marcel!”

He turned the second he heard the echo and there was someone standing at the end of the trail that led away from the lake. They were surrounded by shadow, their features unrecognizable.

“Delirious,” Basically whispered, reaching for his sleeve, and when he turned around, he was no longer there. “What? What the fuck? Where are you?”

“Marcel!” he heard Delirious yelling, but he couldn’t see him. Like a dream, voices were far away, the taste of the air was honey sweet, and when he turned to the shadow standing at the end of the trail. It was like a haze he couldn’t fathom, and he followed the shadow that backed away and walked from the cabins, from the lake, and from the last place he saw Delirious. He had the urge to find Scotty, and the rest of his friends, but what he didn’t feel was fear like he did seconds before when he listened to John’s voice over the walkie talkie.

There was no familiar bitter taste of iron on his tongue, but there was still the uneasiness lingering beneath his skin. A tone in his ears, whispering of false promises, and they all spoke in Scotty’s voice. His mind was caked in mud, the taste of insects crackling upon his tongue. He was suffocating, warmth surrounding his throat.

_Where did you go?_

“Marcel.” A voice, close by, touching him on the shoulders, shaking him awake from the dream state of worms inside his veins.

“Scotty?” he whispered once his feet had stopped moving upon the wet grass, his socks soaked with water.

“Hey,” he muttered, gripping his arms, fingers dug into his skin. “Wake up. Wake up, Marcel, for fuck sakes.”

“I can’t promise you.” He hadn’t realized he was whispering, sleeplike, in a memory, in a dream of dark trees and blood. He had fallen to his knees long ago, and the voice was in his ears, his hands shaking cold of the wet dirt he was piling beside him. “Salvation.”

“I know,” Scotty said, holding him in his arms, “I know. You have to wake up. Okay. You were in the lake, I found you in the lake.”

“I was looking for you,” Basically sobbed in his shoulder, “I didn’t know where you or the others were.”

“I’m sorry. Everything is fucking chaotic when that thing chased me...I couldn’t make it back to you guys, and when I did…” he pulled back, holding the sides of Basically’s face, “the parking lot was empty, I heard Moo yelling, and I tried looking for him, but all I found was two bloody cabins, another was locked with broken glass, and then I heard Delirious yelling. But I found you instead...you were drowning in the water, Marcel.”

Basically shook his head. “We were looking for you. I heard you calling my name...and John was on the walkie talkie—”

“You guys found a walkie talkie?” Scotty asked, glancing over Basically’s shoulder and muttering a curse.

“Please don’t leave me,” Basically said, gripping Scotty’s shoulders.

“I have too.” Scotty wrenched free. “I don’t know what’s going on, but Nogla was in the same shape as you were. I have no idea where Lui is.”

“Are you leaving?” Basically asked, trying to fight off the haze, but it was too much, it washed over him in constant heavy waves.

“It’s coming this way, I’ll find you, okay. I’ll look for Moo and the others if I lose you.” He rose to his feet. “Whatever it asked you to do, try not to do it.” And then he was gone, through the bushes and past the tall trees, back into the darkness of the woods.

Basically stared down at his hands, recalling Delirious yelling his name when he stared at the shadow for too long. He remembered following it, and he stepped into the water where the shadow seeped itself in. He didn’t know how he ended up back in the woods, but his hands were covered in dirt, and he was digging a hole with his wet hands. Squirming white worms and bugs were in the pile he had made.

_Again._

He reached into the hole and scraped out more dirt, digging and digging. He felt the vibrations behind him. The soft exhalations of people and they surrounded him where he knelt. He knew this was bad, the same uneasiness sinking into his body, drying out his mouth as words were taken away from him. They were staring at him, but he had no energy to move, and all he felt was fear trembling throughout his entire body.

A whisper, over and over, tasting the wind through his hair and along his skin. They were faint echoes that made him stand up and all he could see was shadows around him. They were the campers, and they were smiling at him, and he knew they were dead.

“Follow us, we’ll take you to your friends.”


	5. 11:30pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moo, Mini, and Panda turned on the lights, but they're looking for lost friends, until Moo loses them and is chased through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Since it's Nov. 1 and it's no longer a Halloween month. Unfortunately this story is no longer for Halloween, I mean, I guess it could be.  
> The reason for this is because on Oct. 21st, I broke my left foot, and my right leg. I was dealing with pain that made me lose my concentration for several days, including pain meds. I've managed to get through some of it, and hopefully I can simply finish this story. :/ 
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience. 
> 
> (Moo's POV.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Moo was leaned against the wall next to Miniladd, he held a flashlight to a powerbox on the side of the door. Panda was knelt a few feet away, watching the entrance to the cabin. He held a walkie talkie in his hand, and was trying to find a clear signal to find anyone who had one on hand. At least he hoped he would find someone with a walkie talkie, and possibly one that wasn’t a creepy dead person wandering the woods.

“Come on,” Miniladd muttered, twisting the wires, but when he tried the latch, nothing came from it.

“What do we do now?” Moo asked. He wouldn’t lie, but he was shaking from what they went through not too long ago. In the darkness, they tried calling out Delirious and Basically’s names, but all they were given was silence. Not until shapes began to form from the shadows of the trees, and the clouds blocked out the moonlight above them. Soon they were surrounded, and the voices multiplied.

Moo grabbed Panda’s arm, and yanked him the other way while Miniladd led them through the crowd of people. He didn’t understand why, but there was something on the leaves and in the grass. A wet tar like substance that burned his skin. He kept running until Panda managed to get someone onto the walkie talkie. It was Delirious and Basically, but whatever they were saying was cut out when they had to run again.

They came upon the main lodge and Mini beckoned them into the house. When Moo glanced back, there was nothing there. Those people were gone, and the pain he felt was also gone. He closed the door behind him, and Panda turned on the flashlight they took from the house of the dead girl to inspect what was on their skin that was burning them. What they found was splashes of blood on the fabric of their clothes, and exposed skin, and the strands of their hair.

Moo wasn’t sure why it burned minutes ago, but they cleaned it off with a bottled water and a cloth. Around that same time, Mini found the powerbox and they searched for spare wires. They went outside and found the box, and for the last fifteen minutes, they’ve been trying to get the power back on.

“Shit,” Miniladd murmured.

Moo shuddered. “Were you chased by the shadows?”

“No, it was something else. Something bigger, it wore some kind of mask, and held a long blade in its hand.” He twisted the wires and clipped the ends with a pair of scissors they found inside. “I guess it disappeared.” He pulled the latch and there was a set of sparks before a hum came from the building they were hiding beside.

“I think you got the power back on,” Panda said, rising to his feet and tilting his head to the side to look around the corner.

Moo could see a light coming from the other side, and realized Mini did get the power back on. They headed back into the house, closing the door and locking it. Panda continued playing with the walkie talkie until they heard a voice, it was slightly distorted, but he managed to get a clear signal.

“Hello?” Panda asked, hesitant. “Is anyone there?”

“Lost…” a soft shaky voice answered, they were panting into the walkie talkie, “I don’t know where I am.”

“John?” Miniladd asked with furrowed brows, he grabbed the walkie talkie from Panda’s hand, “John, are you okay?”

“I don’t know where Smii7y is,” he murmured, coughing. “I can’t find him.”

Moo checked the door while Miniladd spoke with John. He could see something in the shadows of the woods that couldn’t touch the light. He could see their eyes blinking, emptiness surrounding them. He knew they must be ghosts, the same one they encountered with the girl in the cabin. When she was scared, and maybe when she realized she was dead.

“We’ll come get you,” Miniladd said, before looking at Moo. “Check the phone line. See if we can get some cops over here.”

Moo nodded, making his way across the room to the phone sitting on the desk. He picked it up while he listened in on the conversation and dialed the number.

“I have to find,” he cleared his throat, “I have to find him.”

“We know,” Miniladd said, walking over to Moo, “do you have the keys to your car?”

That’s what he forgot. The ones who drove them to the camping grounds in the first place. A way out instead of hitch hiking into town. Who had the keys?

He heard a voice in the receiver and said, “Hello, can I get a police officer to Parkland Camping Ground?”

“I think...Smii7y has it,” Kryoz said. He groaned into the walkie talkie, letting out a shiver.

Moo bit his lower lip while listening to the woman on the other line. “This isn’t a joke. Please...we can’t find my friends, and a lot of people are dead.”

“Don’t move, we’re going to come find you,” Miniladd said, reaching for the door and walking out onto the porch. He went still, and Moo knew that he can see them in the shadows. “What can you see, John?”

“A boat house near the water,” he answered slowly, “I tried getting away from them, but they keep finding me. I know they’re lying about Smii7y, and Vanoss, and Basically.”

“Basically?” Moo asked, moving his mouth away from the receiver, but pulling back when he heard the woman sigh and said there will be police officers on site in the next thirty minutes. “Thanks,” he said and hung up.

“We’re coming to get you, okay,” Miniladd said, gesturing back at Panda for the flash light, when he turned it on and pointed it at the shadows. The figures disappeared, as if they weren’t really there. The darkness playing with their minds.

“I’ll stay here,” Kryoz said into the walkie talkie, followed by a rustling of leaves. “Hurry up. I can hear them getting closer.”

“Okay.” Miniladd passed the walkie talkie back to the Panda. “Make sure if he gets into contact with us again, we’ll know his location and what’s happening.”

“Are we seriously going back out there?” Panda asked, staring at the woods and the people within that no longer stood in their way.

“We can’t leave anyone behind,” Moo said, gripping the flashlight in his hands, “we have to find the others.”

“Wildcat was driving me and Vanoss, what about the rest of you?” Mini asked as he walked down the steps.

“Delirious drove me and Basically,” Moo said. Remembering the nap he took when Delirious drove out of the city, and Basically kept playing around with the radio.

“I was with Terroriser,” said Panda.

“So, the ones who likely have the keys to each of the vehicles are Smii7y, Wildcat, Terroriser, Daithi or Lui—”

“I think Nogla was driving,” Panda cut in, shivering behind them.

Moo nodded, recalling he was standing by the drivers door when Nogla scolded Smii7y. “Whatever is in the woods with us, we have to find our friends and get out of here.”

“Hopefully they have the keys,” Mini whispered once they stepped from the bright lights of the main lodge. They shined the flashlight upon the shadows that formed around the trees. Shapes of people, their gazes solely on them, and they whispered amongst the wind that caressed their skin.

“Why are they so fucking creepy?” Panda asked, keeping his voice down.

“Probably because they’re not really there,” Mini answered.

Moo wasn’t sure, but he wanted to believe that as much as he stared at a young girl in the distance. He filled his lungs with a deep evened breath and followed Mini and Panda through the dark woods. Mini shined the flashlight upon a cabin with the entire door ripped from its hinges. The door itself was actually gone, and the light shone a blood bath but no bodies. There were footprints through the blood, but nothing more.

“That thing…” Panda muttered, unsure how he was going to continue.

Mini nodded and they continued down the path until the walkie talkie let out a series of statics. Panda turned the dial several times and Kryoz was muttering into the walkie talkie, more rustling and a soft silent curse leaving his lips that they could barely hear.

“John?” Mini said, glancing behind them.

“Yeah?”

“Where are you?”

“I’m getting away from them…Where are you?”

“We’re near the lake.”

Kyroz hummed and said something unintelligible into the walkie talkie. The static drowned out his voice for a few seconds before coming back. “They have Smii7y,” he whispered.

A scream was heard within the walkie talkie, but to Moo’s horror, they could hear it and the three of them turned to the lake. Except it wasn’t coming from the lake, it was coming from the other side where the darkness was so dense they could see anything. Not a speck of light or a shape of figures. It was just them standing by the reflection of the murky water.

“Smii7y!” The walkie talkie went out.

“Shit,” Mini muttered, taking the walkie talkie out of Panda’s hand, “shit, shit, fuck!”

Moo stepped off the path and onto the grass. He knows he’s gaping at what could be happening across the lake. His entire body is shivering, recalling Kryoz’s scream in the walkie talkie, and Smii7y’s. So loud. So painfully loud that it was horrifying. What was happening? This wasn’t supposed to happen. He had no idea where his friends were, or even what he was supposed to do. What were in these words that were dragging them all apart?

He curled his fingers into tight fists. He had to stay calm and focused. All that mattered right now is he had to find his friends, locate the keys, and escape.

Camping was a bad idea anyway.

He turned around and everything he thought diminished. His courage, his bravery, his instincts went out like a light. Miniladd and Panda were no longer standing on the trail. Where did they go? He didn’t hear them leave? What happened? He was only staring across the lake for a moment. He would’ve heard them, and they wouldn’t have left him.

“Help me.”

Moo swallowed the lump in his throat as he took an uneasy step back. The voice came from somewhere down the trail, and he didn’t recognize it. He heard the scuffling of dirt getting closer. Shaking his head, Moo scurried behind a tree. Sucking in a breath to stop himself from breathing as he stayed completely still against the hard cold surface of the tree.

“Help me,” a girl whimpered, and her breath quickened, “H-Help...oh my god, please, please, help me!”

Moo wanted too, but it was too late. He heard her gasp before falling hard onto the ground. He covered his mouth with both of his hands, squeezing his eyes closed when he felt the ground rumble under his feet. Something heavy was coming closer, and the girl’s whimpering and cries didn’t stop it from trudging towards her.

He shivered, not able to move, but he did let out a broken sob when he heard her terrified scream that sounded too much like Smii7y’s through the walkie talkie. A warm tear pushed through his squeezed eyes when her screams came to a stop when a sharp sound silenced her. It was followed by a hollow noise until that too stopped.

Moo didn’t know how long he could stand hiding behind the tree. Whatever this person or creature was. It killed a girl. An innocent girl. And he had done nothing but hide. He couldn’t even feel an ounce of shame or guilt, not when fear was overwhelming him. Where did Miniladd and Panda go? They were right behind him seconds before the girl appeared, and the creature. Why leave him with to fend for himself? They wouldn’t have done that.

Before he knew it, he had melted into the mist when he heard the first sounds of a grunt and low growling drawing close. It was instinct. He had to get away. Far away from this thing that killed this girl, and possibly more. He had to find his friends.

That’s all that matters.

That’s all that matters.

That’s all that matters.

He couldn’t see anything but mist. No light source, but the dark silhouettes of trees he maneuvered around. He clenched his teeth together to stop himself from screaming, but he couldn’t stop his heavy whimpers and breathing seeping through. His legs burned, but he didn’t look back in fear that it was getting closer. Not until he felt a hand grab him, and he flailed in it hold until a warm hand covered his mouth, while the other pulled him against a strong chest.

They shushed him, and Moo knew who it was that he let out a small whimper behind his hand.

“It’s okay,” Terroriser whispered, his voice more even then Moo’s. “I don’t think its following you anymore. Promise you won’t make noise when I let you go.”

Moo nodded, and Terroriser let him go. He turned around and looked at him, even if the darkness was dense, he could see the stain of blood on his shirt, and a bruise marring his collarbone and around his neck.

“What happened to you?” Moo whispered.

“I was with Tyler two hours ago. He walked into a bear trap—” Moo winced, glancing around, and Terroriser chuckled at his reaction, “Yeah, I know. It fucking sucked for him. Delirious and Basically found us and helped us to a cabin.”

Moo nodded, rubbing his hands together. “We were talking to them on the walkie talkie, but we got cut off.”

“We?” Terroriser asked, he glanced around the tree, and pulled Moo closer to him.

“Yeah. It was me, Mini and Panda. We couldn’t get into contact with them anymore, but we managed to talk to Kryoz, but we heard Smii7y—”

“Screaming,” Terroriser asked, his voice low, and he wore an uneasy expression, “across the lake?”

Moo nodded, gritting his teeth. “Yeah.”

“When did you hear that?”

“Not to long ago—”

“When?” Terroriser stressed.

“Fifteen minutes ago,” Moo answered, sucking in a trembling breath. He recalled listening to the girl die from whatever was chasing him through the woods. He didn’t know why they were standing and not moving, he wanted to leave.

Terroriser shook his head, grasping Moo’s arm. “That can’t be right.”

“What?” Moo asked, confused.

“I heard Smii7y screaming two hours ago. That was the only time I heard him, and since then, I haven’t come across anyone. I can’t even find the parking lot,” Terroriser said, and his grip tightened on Moo’s arm.

What? What was going on? That can’t be right. Two hours ago, when he heard Smii7y fifteen minutes ago. When he lost Miniladd and Panda.

“Brian...where’s Tyler?”

Terroriser shuddered, staring past Moo’s head. “He was right behind me. I was sneaking him out the back door when that _thing_ found us. I heard people screaming, so I thought maybe I could get Tyler to the cars. We could hold out there.” He looked at Moo. “He was right behind me, and then I found you...running through the forest with that _thing_ following you.”

Something is wrong with these woods, with this night, with this place and everything inside of it.

They heard screaming, something prominent and familiar.

“Delirious?” Terroriser muttered, his hand still on Moo’s arm.

“Help me!” His echo punctured the silent woods, and Moo felt the shiver run up his spine when the wind picked up.

_It’s attracted to noise._

“We have to go after him before that thing finds him,” Moo said, but Terroriser pulled him back. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve been alone wondering where you were for two hours,” Terroriser murmured, drawing Moo closer to him, his voice breaking. “If we get lost again and I can’t find you…”

“I’ll find you,” Moo promised.

Terroriser smiled, and then he kissed Moo. It was soft, slow kiss, and Moo wanted to get mad, not at Terroriser, but at his fears burning in his veins. And then he was pulling Terroriser after Delirious screaming in the woods.


	6. 2:45am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious is chased into the lodge where he gets in contact with Cartoonz, but he's still not safe, and he finds out that the woods they're trapped in might be something more malicious than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :) The idea for this chapter is from a horror film trilogy that I disliked as a kid, but the concept is interesting. I'll reveal my inspirations once I'm done this fic. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

_Jonathan. Come here. Jonathan. We know where he is. We can take you to him. He’s stuck. Jonathan. Stop running._

“Help,” Delirious screamed. He ignored his instincts scolding him to stay quiet. He couldn’t stay quiet. Not when they were so close. Whispering in his ears, drawing closer to him as he trudged through the forest with a long stick in his hand, making sure he wouldn’t step into a bear trap like Tyler did.

He lost Basically in the woods and called his name numerous of times. When he heard nothing back, he went looking for the parking lot, and back tracked to the cabin where they left Tyler and Brian. Except he found the front door wrenched open, and they were gone.

_Vanoss is stuck._

“Shut the fuck up,” he said, gritting his teeth. He sprinted past several trees and spotted something in the distance. Slowing his pace, he stared at it, his heart picking up as he realized what it was. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck!” He pushed himself to run faster, tightening his grip on the branch. The rumble behind him followed his movements and they were getting closer to him.

Up ahead, the darkness parts by a streak of light coming from the main lodge. “What” he asked, panting, not slowing down. Someone managed to get the power back on, from the looks of it, the energy only had enough to light up the middle cabin where the counsellor slept.

He went straight for the wooden steps and climbed to the closed door. He grasped the knob, turned it, and swung the door open. When he managed to close it behind him, there was nothing following him into the lodge. No one was chasing him. The shadows no longer whispered lies into his ears about Vanoss. He hadn’t seen him since he disappeared into the woods with the others, and it was difficult keeping his friends safe when they all faded into the dark.

A broken whimper left his lips as he locked the door and slipped to the floor. He pressed his side against the wood and brought his legs to his chest. He wanted this all to be nothing but a dream. A nightmare chasing him into the woods where he’d find a weapon and swing it as his adversaries. Killing them all in a spray of thick blood.

Except this wasn’t a dream. The branches off the trees had cut into his skin, and he itched a few, the pain reminding him that he hadn’t taken drugs or alcohol. The loss of his friends in a second had sent him into a panic. He was alone, but for how long? The woods were a lot more bigger than he expected. It was more of a forest than a wood, either way, he was lost and couldn’t find any of his friends. Nor the parking lot where their cars were.

It all blended together, then the voices started, and the shadows grew more eager to get closer to him. They sometimes hid behind trees, or stood several feet away from him. Their faces shrouded by the darkness, and he knew he couldn’t stay with them, even how much he wanted to find his friends.

Delirious jolted when he heard the phone in the lodge going off. Blinking a few times, he eased himself to his feet, leaving the stick on the floor, and sauntered across the room. Staring down at the phone, he took a deep breath, and picked up the receiver.

“Hello?”

“Delirious?”

He sucked in a breath, shock making him go still. “Cartoonz?”

“Hey. Didn’t think you’d be awake at this time. We’re on the road, so we should be there soon.”

Delirious sucked in a trembling breath. “No. You can’t come here. You can’t come here.”

“Hey, calm down, it’s just me and Ohm. Did the others get there yet?”

“No,” Delirious gripped the side of the table the phone was sitting on, “you can’t come here! You have to find help, get the cops, phone the cops and tell them to come to the park. We need help.”

“Delirious, hey, calm down, what the fuck is going on?”

He froze when he heard a knock on the door he locked. Not able to turn around, he breathed hard into the phone. “Please don’t-don’t come here, Luke. Don’t come here. People are dead...something is-is killing them.” He took a deep steady breath and said, “I don’t know what it is that’s killing them. The-The shadows are talking to us.”

“What the fuck, Delirious? Did you take something?”

“You have to listen to me,” Delirious yelled, shivering as the room became colder, “don’t come here by yourselves. Phone the cops and tell them to come here.”

“Okay. I don’t know what the fuck is happening. But we’ll go to the next town over and find some help. Just...if something is in the park with you guys. You might want to hide out or something.”

Delirious shook his head, the knocking on the doors stopped. “I can’t. I have to find the others. They all disappeared.”

“Shit. Don’t do anything reckless, Delirious.”

He nodded, not sure if he can promise him that. “What time is it?”

“Ohm,” Cartoonz said, “what time is it?”

“Uh...Two forty-five. It’s almost—”

Delirious sucked in a trembling breath as he placed the phone down. The lights in the lodge had went out, taking the phone with it.

“It can’t be three,” he whispered, “we were only here for an hour, two hours...it wasn’t even that fucking long.”

_We know where he is._

“No, you don’t,” Delirious said. He crossed the dark cold room to the back door, but stopped when he saw a shape outside. A dark shape, large, wearing a black shirt and jeans, they were holding something in their hands, and their face was covered by a mask.

It was the _thing_ that kept chasing them through the woods. And now it seemed to have found its opportunity. It began to ascend the stairs, and Delirious didn’t wait to see it walk to the door and wrench it open. Instead, he was already on the top floor of the lodge, running to the room at the end, slamming the door shut as he breathed hard through his nose. Delirious dragged a drawer in front of the door, hoping it could buy him time as he crossed the bedroom to the window. Unhooking the latch, he pressed his fingers at the bottom, and dragged the window up.

_He’s there. Underground._

“Shut the fuck up,” he said, climbing through the window and onto the slanted roof. His heart racing once the thump against the bedroom door almost made him slip. He looked back to the see splintered wood and the dark figure on the other side.

“Delirious!”

He glanced down into the shadows, but what he saw was a solid form moving past the trees and onto the clear pathway to the lodge. Scotty. He was waving at him, alone amongst the shadows that began to leave the darkness of the trees. They tangled together, seeping away from the light of the moon that appeared behind the thick clouds above. Liquid forms becoming dense around the only one that was alive—besides himself—in the vicinity.

He placed his finger to his lips, and Scotty drew close, more quiet and unaware of the shadows. Holding something in his hand, he tossed it to him, and Delirious—almost losing his footing for the second time in the last five minutes—managed to grasp the object before it could fall. He pressed his back against the wall, his cold hand gripping the handle of a baseball bat.

The creature was in the room, slamming the drawer into the wall and stalking toward the window. Delirious didn’t hesitate. He gripped the handle, and swung the baseball bat into the creature. A loud sound jerked from it, and Delirious didn’t stay long to see how pointless the attack was. He quickly moved to the edge of the roof, gripped the side when he noticed Scotty’s vague outline sprinting to the staircase, and Delirious lowered himself down.

“What the fuck is that?” Scotty asked.

Delirious wasn’t sure if he could speak, so he dragged Scotty away from the house and the shadows that clustered around them.

“Do you know what time it is?” Delirious asked, shaking, not able to let go of the baseball bat.

“Uhh…” Scotty glanced over his shoulder, “ten thirty, eleven. I don’t fucking know.”

Delirious shook his head. “It’s going to be three soon.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” A short laugh left his lips. “I got into contact with Cartoonz and Ohm. They said it was about three in the morning. I don’t remember it being this fucking long. We were only out in the woods for maybe—”

“Two hours, maybe three,” Scotty said, panting beside him.

Delirious nodded, but a noise made them both go still. Delirious grabbed Scotty’s arm and dragged him into the darkness where they both knelt by two trees. He found this oddly ironic, but he didn’t want to think too much about it. Not when he spotted two figures appearing through the trees.

“Delirious!”

“Moo?” Scotty whispered.

Delirious got up, and stepped from the shadow of the tree. “Moo!” Waving his hand toward the two figures that came to a skidding stop. Turning around, he recognized Terroriser looking more disheveled than he and Scotty did. They sprinted towards them as Scotty stepped from the shadows.

“Holy shit,” Moo muttered, breathing hard. “You’re okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Delirious asked.

“We just heard you screaming,” Terroriser said, sounding peeved. “Where the fuck were you? And where’s Basically?”

“I wasn’t screaming, maybe like half an hour ago I was. I went to the lodge—”

“It’s out,” Moo said, looking down the pathway. “We turned the power on.”

“We?” Scotty asked.

Moo nodded. “Mini and Panda was with me, but we somehow got separated and…” Moo stared at the ground for a moment before shaking his head, “I found Brian in the woods.”

“What time is it?” Brian asked, stepping closer to Delirious who moved back by the quick gesture and wild look in his eyes.

“The power was on,” Delirious began, telling them about the phone call with Cartoonz and Ohm, and what they said before the phone went out.

Terroriser ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands as he gasped for air. “Two...Two...Two forty-five? It can’t be...It can’t be.”

Moo wore a disbelieving expression as well. “How long were we wandering around the woods for?”

Scotty rocked back and forth on his heels. “I found...I found Marcel in the lake.” They looked at him, and he shook his head, his eyes watering. “They were coming for him. He...He didn’t know I was there and I had to leave him.”

“Why the fuck would you leave him to them?” Brian asked, shoving Scotty who stumbled back.

“What about you?” Scotty asked, glaring, “where the fuck is Tyler?”

Terroriser was taken back by this, blinking a few times, before shaking his head. “I-I don’t know. He was right behind me.”

“Marcel was too,” Delirious said, cutting into their argument, “and then he was gone.”

“Mini and Panda disappeared too,” Moo said, placing his palm against his forehead. “What is going on?”

“I think,” Delirious said, thinking about what they were all saying, including the strange time skips, “I think we’re in some kind of dimension or alternate universe.”

“Don’t fucking joke around,” Brian said, leaning against Moo. “This isn’t funny. We have no idea where our fucking friends are, nor where the parking lot is.”

“Makes sense?” Scotty said, ignoring Brian, and biting down on his knuckle before wiping his hand on his shirt, “we keep going in and out of the dimensions, right? Or the alternate universes. Something got us stuck inside of it, and its the woods. It’s-It’s expanding every time we move around.”

“Meaning what?” Brian asked, incredulous.

“I’m not sure what you guys are talking about,” Moo said, wringing his fingers, “but are you saying that if we are in an alternate universe or something, why are there a bunch of dead people in it? And where are the rest of our friends?”

“Must’ve been a killer in these woods,” Brian muttered, “he killed these people and whoever entered the _alternate universe_ ,” he gestured with his fingers, “ is still roaming around because of how many times its going through the same old fucking dimension. So what the hell does that mean for the rest of us? We could die here, or we could run into another version of us.”

“I don’t think we’ll run into another version of us,” Scotty said, “I think all the versions of us molded into one, and the alternate universes is the changes when we enter one, which is the timelines. Some of us wander throughout the dimensions for hours, while the others don’t, that’s why Brian was alone for—”

“Two hours,” Brian said, wrapping an arm around Moo.

Scotty nodding, rubbing his hands together. “And that’s why we all collided into one, something disturbed the dimension, and I’m thinking it was Delirious screaming in the woods.”

Brian and Moo nodded while Delirious said, “This idea is giving me a fucking headache.”

“It’s all we have to go on,” Scotty said.

Moo looked between them, confusion filled his eyes before something clicked, and he turned to Brian. “You have the key to your car, right?”

Brian furrowed his brows, digging into his pockets, and then his brows arched as he pulled out his set of keys. “I...I don’t remember having these. I lost them when I was running...when I was running...from…”

“Dimension shifted,” Scotty said, glancing around. “I don’t think we should be staying in one spot for too long.”

They walked along the path, making sure they were together. Delirious was unsure what they’re supposed to do if they get separated between dimensions again, except none of them knew the answer. They simply kept walking until they noticed something through the trees. A person lying against a trunk, breathing heavily and whimpering in the dark.

“Is that...Wildcat?” Moo asked.

“Tyler,” Brian called, letting go of Moo and sprinting towards him.

“Brian?” he asked, unsure. “Where did you go? You fucking left me.”

Delirious stood to the side, glancing around them. He saw the shadows staring at them, but none of them moved closer. He was a little paranoid about the _thing_ that followed him into the lodge. He wasn’t sure if they’d be able to outrun it now that they found Tyler.

“I’m sorry,” Brian whimpered, “I’m sorry. Tyler, I’m going to tell you something, but you’re not going to fucking believe me. But we’re stuck in a dimension, an alternate universe that is fucking with time, and we keep going in and out of it. That’s how I lost you. You disappeared behind me, and...and...and…”

“I saw Mini,” Tyler said, panting, “I saw him and Panda. They were getting chased, and they disappeared in thin air. I thought I was hallucinating from loss of blood.”

“Loss of blood?” Moo asked, “Tyler. Are you hurt?”

“Bear trap,” Tyler whispered.

Brian shook his head. “No. Tyler, we got the bear trap off your leg a long time ago, hours ago, you were fine. We had ointment and bandages for you, and you were okay.”

“I don’t think we’re in the right dimension,” Scotty said, tensing up in the dark. “Terroriser, were you with Tyler when he first got caught in one?”

Brian shook his head. “I found him like that.”

“Something’s wrong,” Delirious said, shaking his head. “Tyler would’ve told us if he saw Mini and Panda, but this version of him says he saw them.”

“I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about,” Tyler said, glaring up at them.

“It’s changing,” Delirious muttered, unsure what he was saying was true, nothing made sense. “The dimensions are collid—”

_He’s here._

Delirious looked over his shoulder and turned when he saw a figure running through the woods. The streaks of light from the moon shown dark short hair, and a red jacket disappearing past several thin trees in the direction of the other side of the camping grounds.

“Vanoss?”

Delirious looked back at his friends, but they were all gone, including Tyler.

_Follow him. Follow him. Follow HIM._

“I have no other choice,” he said to himself, sprinting after Vanoss and hoping to find him in whatever dimension he went into.


	7. 4:00am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically wakes up in a white stone hall with two of his friends, but when another appears, they're forced to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I know this might be getting weirdly meta or something cause I introduced a time loop/dimensional stuff, but my inspiration comes from certain films and game tropes. I'll give out a list of my horror inspo once I'm finished this story. :D (There are references to the films and games throughout the chapters, but oh wells.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

He was drowning in murky cold water that filled his clothes and weighed him to the bottom. Away from the moonlight that barely reached the depths. It wasn’t enough. He was going to drown. He was going to die alone, cold, and weary. There was no fighting this, nothing.

He closed his eyes, choking, feeling it fill his chest in a terrible ache. Beyond the static noise in his ears, and the panic in his blood. He heard something else. Screaming, crying, a frantic echo entering his head and growing louder.

Basically opened his eyes, and instead of being swept down into the depths of the cold lake. He was lying on cold smooth cement. A trembling jolt left his body as his mind caught up, and his hands flattened and pushed himself to his knees. A familiar cry and cursing made him turn his head to the source. He didn’t expect to see the amount of blood and sweat upon SMii7y’s face, his gaze shaky as Vanoss knelt down in front of him, his own hands shaking as he wrapped a thin strip of red cloth around SMii7y’s bloodied hands that were missing two fingers. His index on his left, and his ring finger on his right. He was missing a shoe, and there was a large gash along his ankle that went up close to his knee, including the shredded pant leg was missing some fabric and soaked in old blood. The wound was cauterized, but it needed tending too. He wasn’t going to walk any time soon.

“It’s hurts,” SMii7y gasped. His skin pale and his eyes wide as he stared apprehensively at Vanoss who also had a thin layer of sweat on his face. It matted his dark hair to his skin that had flicks of new blood, and old scratches from the branches that stuck out throughout the woods. He worked on wrapping the cloth tighter around SMii7y’s hands as he pulled more fabric from his old sweater.

“I know,” Vanoss said, his voice small and rough, “your fingers are gone. No shit it’s going to hurt.”

“Vanoss, SMii7y?” Basically slowly turned around as they both looked at him, “where are we? What happened? What the fuck? How did I get here?”

Where was the water? He was in water. Wasn’t he?

Basically glanced over his shoulder when he heard a loud echo and feet hitting the concrete floor from behind him. His eyes widened at the sight of Lui jogging his way over to them. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat, panting light as he slowed his pace. He glanced at Basically before sliding over to Vanoss and SMii7y.

“ _It’s_ coming this way. We have to leave.”

_We’ll take you to your friends. To your friends. Friends. In the forest. They’re in the forest. We’ll take you to your friends._

The voices whispered in Basically’s ears, but there was a part of him that knew they might’ve been lying. They managed to led him to three of his friends, but where were the others?

He scrambled to his feet, leaning against the wall as he watched Lui help pull SMii7y to his feet. He noticed the blood staining their clothes. Their shoes and the ends of their pants were recently soaked in water.

“Where are we?” Basically asked. He never seen this place before, why was there suddenly a stone hallway in a park?

“Come here,” Lui said, ignoring his question. “Hold SMii7y.”

Basically sniffles, it’s cold. He takes SMii7y’s arm, and wraps it around his shoulder, letting him lean against him as Vanoss holds his other arm. SMii7y shudders, shaking against them, muttering and sobbing under his breath.

How did this happen?

“Let’s go,” Lui said, looking past them. Basically hears metal sliding against metal down the hall. Fear burns the inside of his body, and he doesn’t dare look back. He concentrates on moving his feet in time with Vanoss and SMii7y. Lui leads them down the long white stone hall. They pick up their pace once Lui begins to run, chanting, “run, run, run, run.”

“We found you,” Vanoss mutters, his own breath is shaky, fingers tightening in the fabric of SMii7y’s sweater, “we found you in the water.”

Scotty. _“You were in the lake. I found you in the lake.”_

“No, that’s what Scotty said.”

“T-They,” SMii7y said, coughing, “They must’ve dragged you back to the water. That’s what they did to me. I was drowning, drowning…”

“Lui pulled him from the water,” Vanoss explained, panting, “I was with Lui on the other side of the park after the gun fire went off. He spotted him flailing and went for him.”

“When?”

SMii7y shrugged, “Who the fuck knows. This night is never ending. We’ve been wandering this fucking woods for hours, days. Until we found you.” He gave Basically a small weak smile, “Tried to save your life and I got attacked.”

“You distracted it?” Basically asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach hurt. The shaking and crying, the blood and missing fingers. All that so _it_ wouldn’t find him. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “No problem, but I ain’t doing that again.”

They came upon a set of metal stairs and Lui shoved open the heavy door. The cold wind of the late night hit them in the face, and Basically smells the strong scent of brine and stagnancy. He stared at the sky and he couldn’t believe how long this night was. The moon is bright amongst a sky full of stars, not a cloud in sight. It reflects upon them and the lake that is several feet away from them and the mound their standing upon. The corridor is hidden by trees and bushes and a small fence where it deters a pathway long since been abandoned for reconstruction.

“Lui distracted _it_ so I could look over your guys wounds,” Vanoss said, shoving the door shut and grabbing SMii7y’s arm, while Lui placed a metal bar against the handle to keep it lodged. He backed away, then glanced at them.

“Let’s go before it catches up to us,” Lui said.

Basically noted the dark circles under his eyes, his chapped lips, messy greasy hair, and his stumble before he righted himself as he trudged past them.

“Is he okay?” Basically asked.

“Lui?” Vanoss chuckled dryly, “is he okay? We’ve been wandering through these fucking nights for two days straight.”

Basically’s brows furrowed. “Did you just say _two days?_ ”

SMii7y nodded. “We’re not entirely sure. Probably why you and everyone else is hard to find. We’re in a different pocket of time to the rest of you.”

The night was so long that his friends were talking nonsense, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Scotty. About how he knew something before he left him. The water, the voices, the shadows, they all followed him. He can feel the coldness surrounding his body, but he won’t let it consume him. Not when Lui called for them to hurry up as they entered the woods, through the thin trees, and back within the shadows that closed in around them.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Basically asked once Lui ushered them closer and hid them behind a more thicker tree.

“What are you talking about?” Vanoss asked, frowning. “Do you not know what is happening?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Basically whispered, trying his best to keep his voice down, and his mind from wobbling.

“Holy shit,” SMii7y said, closing his eyes, “you have no idea.”

“What time do you think it is?” Vanoss asked.

Basically looked between the three of them, completely confused by what they were saying, and why they were reacting the way they were reacting.

“Currently,” Lui whispered, pulling back from looking around the corner. “It should be four in the morning.”

Basically shook his head. “No. No. It can’t be four yet, it’s still...ten or eleven.”

SMii7y arched his brows. “Wow. You’re that close to the beginning of that night.”

“What night? This night?” He heard the panic in his voice, the strain, he wanted to understand, but he couldn’t rid the water from his mind. He was drowning, and fighting, and he knew he heard crying. SMii7y was crying when he woke up, and now they were hiding in the woods when he was taken by the shadows.

Vanoss licked his bottom lip, wearing a pained expression. “Marcel. This is going to sound fucking crazy. Okay. But we’ve been wandering these fucking woods for almost two days. After the gun went off and we all ran into different directions like a bunch of fucking idiots. We all entered pockets of reality. Different dimensions of some kind. We came upon people who were alive and later found dead and later alive. We seen a lot of fucked up shit. We barely slept, and, and, and…” he gasped for air, wiping away tears from his eyes.

Lui frowned. “You think it’s ten or eleven, we think it’s four in the morning, two days after everything happened. The sun hasn’t risen, and the _thing_ that is chasing us hasn’t stopped. We haven’t come upon anyone until we saw you drowning in the water.”

Basically wanted to yell at them, but they were disheveled, tired, sick. SMii7y was breathing hard, and Vanoss was having a panic attack, while Lui simply looked tired. Tired of all of this.

“Delirious was with me,” Basically began, he caught Vanoss move in the dark, “he was with me before I…” He shook his head. “We were looking for Moo, Mini, Panda, and Kryoz. Tyler stepped in a bear trap so we took him to a cabin with Terroriser. Delirious disappeared, and Scotty was there with me, he was saying he would find me if I disappeared.”

Looks like he didn’t find me.

It made his skin crawl at how Lui, Vanoss, and SMii7y weren’t lying about what they went through. That they actually think they’ve been wandering the woods for two days. And he was scared to believe that they had.

The four of them stayed quiet against the tree until Lui told them to kneel. Vanoss covered SMii7y’s mouth when a pained moan left his lips. They waited, and Basically thought maybe Lui was seeing things, but then he heard the smallest ruffle of noise drawing closer to them. Sticks and leaves crinkling and crackling under a heavy weight that reminded Basically of the floorboards in the cabin where he and Delirious hid. It was the same thing that followed them. The man in the mask holding a heavy weapon that had killed the campers and the counselors.

_Don’t move. It’s coming closer._

“Do you guys hear voices?” Basically asked, clenching his teeth. It was getting colder. Fingers and arms wrapping around him, squeezing his skin with pricks of ice.

“Ignore them,” Lui whispered.

The noise grew louder, more prominent. And Basically froze, his lip quivering, as he stared at _it_. It stood several feet away, tall and large with dark clothes that almost blended in with the darkness around them. It breathed heavily through the mask it wore, but there was something else about it. Something wavering, a sickness wafting from its body.

Basically tore his gaze away from it, squeezing SMii7y’s arm. He had his eyes tightly closed, mouth still covered by Vanoss’s hand. Lui was leaned against the tree, watching as it walked by. Trudging through the woods and once the noise began to fade, Vanoss dropped his hand from SMii7y’s face.

He breathed heavy, whimpering as he turned his head away.

“We found phones,” Vanoss murmured, looking at Basically, “some worked, some didn’t. We went back to the cabin, and we turned the power back on, but we would enter another dimension, and it would be off. Over and over, we tried to find all of you, but we couldn’t.”

“The time,” Lui said, slowly standing, “it always said four in the morning, sometimes nine.”

“Gun shot,” SMii7y sucked in a breath, “we always heard it.”

“If this is fucking real—” Basically helped SMii7y to his feet, “how the fuck do we get out of this time loop?”

“We find a way out of this dimension,” Lui says simply, walking past them in another direction where the _thing_ went off too.

“You said you’ve been here for two days, and you haven’t figured it out yet?”

“I’m sorry, but we were a little preoccupied,” SMii7y said, glaring at him. “That _thing_ has been hunting us since we entered this fucking dimension. It always knows where we are. Sometimes it fucking plays around with us, making us fucking scream—”

“It leads us to the water,” Vanoss says, cutting SMii7y off. “Always the lake where it wants to drown us.”

“Why?”

“Who the fuck knows,” Vanoss said, shaking his head. “Maybe it died in the water, and it wants to kill whoever decides to wander in the park.”

“There would’ve been some kind of warning if something this fucked up happened.”

Lui waited, looking back at them. “There should’ve been. Except who knows, maybe in our actual dimension, time loop, or fucking reality, We don’t exist. Maybe that’s why no one looks for anyone who died here. Maybe that’s why we have no idea what the fuck is going on.”

_It’s coming back. It’s. It’s. It’s. Coming back._

SMii7y whimpered, “Oh fuck. Oh fuck.”

They did their best to run through the woods, past the bushes that got in their way, and the roots that almost made them stumble. They had to get away.

Basically’s ear twitched at a loud sound behind them. Bushes ruffling, bark being ripped from the trees as a growl rides the cold wind pressing against his face.

He looked ahead, gritting his teeth until he notices something he should’ve noticed. He stopped, almost making SMii7y and Vanoss stumble. “Where’s Lui?”

They both glanced around, both cursing under their breaths.

“He entered another dimension,” Vanoss answered, frowning.

SMii7y stared ahead, his lips parted. “And someone entered ours.” He jutted his chin, and they looked to see someone mumbling through the trees, whimpering, breathing heavily, stumbling over their own feet as they stared at the sky.

“Is that Kryoz?” Vanoss asked.

SMii7y nodded quickly. “Yeah. Yeah. That’s him.” He sucked in a breath, and yelled, “John.”

Basically glanced behind them and the creature was gone, but when he looked back to John. He was surrounded by shadows, and they stopped him in the clearing. They were whispering to him. His eyes were glazed, his lips parted as he rocked back and forth. Then he knelt down on the wet dark grass and began to dig with cold trembling fingers.

“Shit,” Vanoss said.

“J-John!” SMii7y struggled in their hold, “John! Stop! Stop! John! Don’t listen to them. They’re lying to you!”

“SMii7y, shut the fuck up,” Vanoss said, pressing him against a tree and covering his mouth again. Basically kept SMii7y from fighting Vanoss, but also staring back at Kryoz while all the shadows turned toward them. Their faces obscured.

“What the fuck are they trying to do?” he asked. He recalled the hole he had dug up before Scotty found him, before he held him, promised he would find him but didn’t.

“We have to help him,” SMii7y whimpered from under Vanoss’s hand, a tear leaving his eye, “please, he can’t just dig his own fucking grave.”

“We will,” Vanoss said, “but you know what happened when they caught us. Lui isn’t here this time, and you’re injured.”

“Digging his own grave?” Basically whispered, his gaze stayed solely on Kryoz, but when he blinked, he was gone and so were the shadows. “What the fuck?”

Vanoss and SMii7y looked back, and they were as shocked as he was.

“That isn’t supposed to happen,” Vanoss said, tensing against the rough bark of the tree.

SMii7y slowly shook his head. “It never did that before.”

A soft wind dragged across their faces as a woman’s voice occupied it, something soft and warm from the lake itself.

_It’s colliding._


	8. 4:01am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moo is having a hard time in the woods when the shadows start to fight back, but a light in the sky gives him a bit of hope he can find his friends.

Moo shuddered, glancing around the foggy woods before turning back to the ground where Wildcat’s body was gone, including the bear trap, and the blood. He breathed heavily, trying to sort out what he was seeing.

Before he took a step toward Terroriser, they both heard a loud echo of a scream coming from their far right. Moo glanced to Terroriser who was looking off toward the trees. He licked his dried lips and followed his gaze, but what he saw was the fog becoming more dense around them.

“Didn’t sound like anyone we know,” Terroriser whispered, reaching for Moo’s arm.

Moo’s breath plumed white before him, but he couldn’t stop the dizziness clouding his mind. “We have to leave. We have to get out of here.”  

They turned and sprinted through the fog, past the trees, but it only grew dense and soon Moo could barely see any of his friends besides Terroriser’s hand on his arm. He tried calming himself down by counting his breath, but even that didn’t help. Not with the fog thickening, making him claustrophobic and dizzy.

“Brian,” Moo said. He reached for Terroriser, but he wasn’t there anymore. His breath grew labored as he spun around, looking in each direction but couldn’t see any of his two remaining friends. He called their names but they didn’t reply. “No. No. No. Please...Please, don’t leave me.”

_Please, don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me._

The fog grew thinner and the darkness less dense, but what he did see was the shadows hiding along the trees. Except their forms were more of people instead of the shape of the tree itself. They watched him, careful and patient.

Moo stepped away, his hands shaking as he spun around and caught sight of another figure, more solid than the translucent shadows. He sprinted past, but the shadows reached their hands out and grasped a hold of his arms. Yanking him back, Moo lost his footing, and fell backwards onto the tall grass and dead leaves which crumpled under his fingers as he scrambled to his feet.

“B-Brian!” he moved away from the hands, his heart racing, breath hitching, before he was shoved once more unto the grass. This time, there was a body on him, pushing him down. It was a girl. Her long brunette hair hung over her head, and she snarled at him. Blood seeped through her rotting teeth, and her skin was pale but sunken, bruised, and torn. “Help! Help me!”

“You can’t leave,” she said, her voice smooth and light, even with her face twisted with rage. “You can’t leave. It won’t let you leave. It’ll sink you into the earth with the rest of us. It’ll drown you in the lake where your bones will corrode. The animals will eat you before anyone can find out. You can’t leave. None of us can leave!”

Moo struggled, but her words settled inside his head, even with the panic making his hair stand up under his clothes. He couldn’t deny that she might be right. Except he would fight her, he would run, and find his friends because he’d rather be with them than sink into the earth alone. At least not until he actually died, which he hoped would be when he was old and ready, not young and scared.

“Brock!” The low sounds of the earth thumping grew close, and the girl raised her head before she was slammed in the side which Moo heard an audible crack before a hand reached down, and grasped his arm.

“Brian.” He wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, but the moment was short when they both intertwined their hands and sprinted away from the moaning girl with the broken neck.

“I was trying to find you, you fucking idiot!” Brian said, not stopping as they passed more shadows and their hands reaching out for them, their voices mingled together in an echo that spoke their names.

“ _I_ was trying to find _you_ ,” Moo argued back. “Where’s Scotty?”

“I left him by the path,” Brian said, and Moo caught sight of his tall slim form, he was fighting off another creature that shoved him down onto the ground, and Brian, holding a bat, slammed it into their head like he had done to the girl. Kicking the figure off, he clasped hands with Scotty and yanked him to his feet.

“Holy fuck,” Scotty said, holding a small knife.

“Where’d you guys get the weapons?” Moo asked.

Brian glanced at him. “An hour ago. We found the...the...fucking cabins again, and heard you screaming.”

Moo shook his head, “I think we went through another dimensional rift or something. I was alone for at least five-ten minutes. Not an hour.”

A light appeared in the darkness around them that was not the moon itself, or even any cabin lights. What they saw was a bright reddish orange color soaring into the sky and slowly dying out. Another appeared in the same spot. Rising and rising before fading away.

Scotty laughed, an almost odd thing to hear when he was previously attacked by a dead person. “Someone has a flare.”

“Who?” Moo found himself asking, another went off, followed by harrowing screams coming from within the wood.

“Whoever it is,” Terroriser said, taking Moo’s hand. “They just revealed themselves, not just to us, but the shadows.” He pulled him down the pathway with Scotty keeping in step with them.

“We’re going _to_ them?” Moo asked.

“We have too,” Terroriser said, “they have a flare gun. If they didn’t use it all up, we can find a way to get the cops to find us.”

“In a dimension?” Scotty asked, skeptical.

“We’re still in our own timeline,” Terroriser told them. “The cabin lights are turned off, we haven’t found the others, and Wildcat is gone.”

“Means nothing,” Moo said, shaking his head. “Panda, Mini, and I turned the lights on earlier.”

“And when I found Delirious, they were turned off,” Scotty said.

“Then we find a clock.” Terroriser glared. “Time seems to matter in these rifts, right? It’s always different for each of us whenever one of us disappears. Sometimes we can go for hours, maybe even days, but for others, it can be seconds. We have to find someway to tell time so we don’t lose track of each other.”

How were they going to do that? Time messed with them more than it usually should. It was a maze and they found themselves hitting dead ends more often than the right path.

“We can find a clock, or even a phone,” Scotty said, tensing up beside them, “or we can go to the person with the...the flare.”

Moo frowned. It was getting colder to the point they can see the plume of white in front of them. “What’s happening?” It wasn’t like the fog, but it came to them many times throughout the night. It wasn’t a rift, it was just a cold feeling like night settling over them for the first time, or even when the first few days of fall when the leaves start to crinkle and die.

“Shit,” Terroriser said, his hand tightening on Moo’s. “What the fuck is that?”

Moo and Scotty looked ahead of them, and what they saw reminded Moo of horror movies. The simple ones with the simple plots that add scary little girls in white dresses. There was one on the path before them, she’s staring with blank blue eyes, her brown hair trails along her thin shoulders. She’s not wearing shoes or a jacket, even how cold the air grows.

Scotty steps back, a nervous laugh leaving his lips. “Looks like we’re not going back to the cabins.”

“We have too,” Terroriser said, but he also stepped back, afraid. “We have to find something that can tell us the time.”

Moo felt it resonate inside of him. The fear racing along his skin and into his veins, pumping with his heart. He clenches his teeth, unable to look away from the girl. She’s not doing anything. She’s simply watching them.

He wanted to remind himself that there was no such thing as ghosts. But he came across many since they arrived at Parkland Camping Grounds. There were so many of them, tortured and destroyed, trapped within the dirt, the lake, the entire environment that it warped the natural plane itself.

“We have to go,” Moo found himself whispering, and instead of walking the path behind them, they bolted into the woods once more. Something even Moo didn’t want, but it was there only way back into the maze. The girl was their dead end, and maybe she knew they were looking for a phone or a clock to tell them the time.

Another flare went off, and Terroriser directed them past the trees towards it. The shadows once more freed themselves and grasped them with much more aggression than before. Their faces contorted into snarling rage, and their moans and growls punctuated the woods.

The world was collapsing around him. He can feel it. Something was different about the reactions of the shadows. They were inside, seeped in the night, but their bodies were solid, and when one grasped his arm and yanked him away from Terroriser. Moo was once more shoved to the ground, and instead of some girl yelling in his face, threatening his life. This shadow wasn’t vocal, but terribly monstrous as it began to dig its fingers into his clothes and rip apart his shirt. His skin was next and he let out a pained gasp, trying his hardest to shove the person who was unrecognizable as male or female in his eyes, the shadow had discarded its face and covered it up. Except its growls were too real, seething beyond whatever face it had.

“L-Let go! Let go.” Moo tried pushing it off, his fingers digging into its shoulders, but what he felt was not healthy skin, but something dry and flaky. He whimpered and screamed as his skin broke, and he felt the blood rise to the surface, the cold touching the open wounds.

Then the creature was yanked off of him, before a weapon came down upon it. Over and over, Scotty slammed the bat into the body until it was a twitchy form before helping Moo to his feet.

He twisted around and sprinted toward Terroriser who was shoved against one of the trees with a figure tearing at the front of his shirt. Blood came into focus under the streams of moonlight through the thin branches. Scotty didn’t waste any time in slamming the bat into the shadow while Moo reaches for the discarded knife that glinted from the light. He clutches it, and attacks one of the shadows drawing closer to him.

“Get away,” he shouts, trying his hardest to will up a bit of bravery, but fear trembes throughout his body.

Terroriser crumples to the ground, gasping for air. Moo runs to his side and helps him to his feet, while Scotty swings the bat at the other remaining shadows.

“Go,” Scotty yells, and they’re running through the woods once more. More harsh plumes of white escape their lips, and Scotty veers them to the right, hitting another shadow in the face.

Moo caught the sight of the girl in white, and in the light, he can see blood dripping from her parted mouth. She’s staring at them in horror and fear, but Moo manages to rip his gaze away, at least enough when they skid on the wet grass at a familiar shriek in the woods. It’s followed by a flare going off. Instead of it shooting into the sky, it simply lit up the woods ahead of them, shrouded by the trees that surround their path.

The shadows creep away from the light, hissing and growling as they melt back into the trees own shadow.

“Is that?” Terroriser asked, his voice lighter, yet still trembling.

Scotty nods, elation floods his expression. “Fucking idiot.”

Another shriek grows louder, and the sounds of something getting closer breaks through the thin fog and past the trees and out of the darkness. Two figures appear, one so much taller and thinner is holding the hand of the other, while his free hand is gripping the orange flare gun.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” he yells into the foggy air.

“Nogla?” Moo whispered, and Scotty is waving his hand.

“Over here!” Scotty says.

“Run!” Lui calls.

And Moo’s eyes widen at the sight of the thing chasing them. It’s the large man in the mask, waving around a bloody machete, and he isn’t as slow as he was before. He’s a lot faster, and moving quick.

Nogla runs past with Lui, swearing into the air as he shoots another flare gun. The shadows recede before them as Moo, Terroriser, and Scotty run after them.

“Where the fuck were you two?” Terroriser asked.

Lui looks back, his skin is more paler, eyes heavy, and he’s covered in sweat and dirt and possibly something else that Moo didn’t want to think about. “What time is it?” he asked, frantic.

“How the fuck should we know?” Scotty asked, panting heavily, “it could be eleven or even twelve.”

Lui shook his head. “No. It can’t be...last time...it was four.”

“Four?” Moo panted. It can’t be, but how the night seemed. It was never ending, and unbearable. “It’s already four at night?”

“Time,” Terroriser clarified, “it must’ve moved us forward!”

“And stopped for me, Vanoss, and SMii7y,” Lui told them, exhaustion fell upon his face, “we were trapped at four for two days.”

“Two days?” Terroriser exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Nogla fired another flare. “Still feels like ten for me.”

“And you didn’t bother killing that thing?” Scotty asked, panic set in each word as they slowed down near the path they had found earlier.

“Do we look like killers to you?” Lui asked, almost hyperventilating.

Moo hadn’t realized it until they were together that something was wrong with them. The night messed with their minds, screwed up time, but they were all...losing their minds.

Before he could get way too over his head about his thoughts that they were going crazy from a lack of sleep, getting attacked by shadows, and losing each other in dimensional rifts. Another scream broke all of their collected shattered pieces of their remaining sanity, and they turned to where the screaming was coming from.

Familiar. Too familiar. And strange, because he rarely screamed in fear, or even worse, as if he was being attacked and on the verge of death.

“Shit, that’s Vanoss,” Nogla said. He wasn’t as paranoid and scared as the rest of them, and maybe that was the point. His night just began, but where he was the entire night was a mystery.

“Last time I saw him, he has SMii7y, and he’s hurt,” Lui told them.

Scotty glanced at him, his brows knitted together before he grasped Lui’s arm which almost made him jerk back by the sudden touch. “Is Basically with him?” he asked, tense than Moo would’ve figured as his voice grew louder. “Was Marcel with you when you last seen Vanoss and—”

“Yes,” Lui replied. Scotty let go of his arm, and Lui stumbled back, but thanks to Nogla, he righted him.

Scotty was already making his way down the path once Vanoss’s voice went out.

“No,” Moo called, “we can’t separate, the rift might break again!”

Another scream, but this one went a different direction to them, back into the woods where the shadows came from.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Terroriser muttered. “Delirious...and we have no idea where the fuck Tyler is.”

Scotty didn’t leave their sight, but he did get further away from them.

“We can’t leave,” Moo whispered.

“I have no idea what any of you are talking about,” Nogla said, looking at them as if there _is_ something wrong with them. “Before Lui found me...I found Tyler.”

Terroriser arched his brows, surprised. “What? Where?”

Nogla pointed down the path, opposite of Scotty. “He’s at the cars. He can’t drive with his fucking foot all bloody. But I heard Lui yelling, and then that fucking…” Nogla shook his head, disbelief clouding his eyes. “I don’t know what it was, some fucking mask murderer started chasing us, and then boom. You guys appeared out of nowhere.”

“The rift collided,” Lui said, looking at Terroriser and Moo. “I don’t think none of us are going to disappear anymore, but one of us has to go after Scotty, while Nogla can take me back to Tyler. We have to get help. We have to leave.”

Moo nodded. He didn’t want to go back out in this damn camping grounds anymore. His hands were cold and numb, and his clothes were stiff, shredded fabric with dried blood sticking to his skin. His eyes burned from a lack of sleep, and all he wanted to do was lie on the ground and close his eyes. Maybe he could pretend this wasn’t real, but that meant abandoning his friends.

“We’ll go,” Moo said, tugging on Terroriser’s arm, and he can see the confliction on his face before he nods.

Terroriser looked to Nogla and Lui. “We’ll meet you back at the parking lot in fifteen minutes.”

“Be careful,” Lui said, and the four of them separated.

Moo and Terroriser sprinted down the dark pathway barely lit by the moon, but what surprised Moo that he hadn’t noticed was that the sky lightened, and the stars were dimming.

“It’s almost morning,” he pointed out.

Terroriser nodded, and he said in a solemn tone, “If we’ll make it by morning.”

Moo didn’t like the thought, didn't like the words that felt more false in his heart then what happened tonight. He could barely believe anything like this could happen to them, but it did. It was happening.

And they had an opportunity to escape if they can find the rest of their friends.


	9. 5:00am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious searched for his friends, and entered another rift where the murderer is, and is now targeting Vanoss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I want to finish this before the year ends, so I'll try and type up the next chapter before that, and this story will be done. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. (This chapter is shorter than the others.)
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Crying. At least Delirious thinks it’s crying. And he follows it through the dark wood, shivering from the cold and mist that surround him. He was chasing Vanoss through the woods, but he lost him. He realized too late that he had traveled through another time rift. 

He looked over his shoulder and none of his friends had followed him. He called their names, but there was no answer. He ventured to the spot where he recalled Wildcat sitting when he stepped onto the bear trap for the second time, but there was nothing. No beartrap, no blood, no friends. Nothing. There was nothing.

Until the sound broke the silence and apprehension and it freaked him out. He grew quiet, his heart hammering in his chest as he glanced around for a sign. There was no bulky guy wielding a weapon, no shadows reaching out for him, or even a glimpse of his friends. 

He had to get out of this. And he decided to follow the sound of the crying, hoping to find someone, anyone. 

What he came upon was a girl. A young girl with long brown hair and round blue eyes. Tears fell from them, down her sickly pale skin. He didn’t want to get near her. She was something out of a horror movie, and he knew how those ended. No way was he helping some creepy girl. This was fucked up. 

“A-Are you okay?” he asked from afar. 

She shook her head, her small hands wiping away tears. She continued to cry, and he hoped she would say something, or even reveal how scary she was so he could move. 

Delirious stepped closer, hands shaking. “Why are you here?”

The girl whimpered, and she opened her mouth and he froze and what he could see was thick blood falling out of her mouth. It trailed down her chin where it dropped onto her white dress. The girl stared at him blankly as more blood flowed, and her tears stopped. 

He let out a laugh, mostly out of fear since he didn’t know what else to do. “I...I can’t help you, I think...you’re already dead.” And then he turned and sprinted away from the girl, almost having the urge to scream but he was soon aware of the shadows reaching out from the trees, gaping and screaming at him as he bolted past. 

It did not take long when he finally found the path, barely skidding upon it. He glanced around, hoping his friends were in sight. Except he was alone, and there was no one blocking his way, no ghosts or mask wearing murderers.

Delirious glanced past cabins, all torn through, wood splintered and glass shattered. It was so quiet, all he heard was his own panting breath and his feet hitting the ground as he drew near the main lodge. He climbed the steps and walked inside, easing the door open and walking through into the dark room where he found the hallway closet. He had no intention of hiding inside. No, he wanted something else, and what he found was an axe. He hoped for a baseball bat, but that didn’t fair well, and a random axe was good enough. 

“They should really hide these somewhere else,” he mutters as he steps out of the lodge. 

Delirious sucked in a breath when a scream broke the silence. He rushed toward the window and pushed the curtain to the side, and thanks to the moonlight, two figures appeared onto the pathway, coming towards him. He also spots the mask wearing murderer right behind them, a lot more menacing in the light. 

“Shit,” he says. He had to save them, if he didn’t, they’ll probably die. He opened the door and called their names until they spotted him and sprinted toward the lodge. It was Moo and Panda, both out of breath as they ran up the stairs. 

“Why is that  _ thing  _ following you?” Delirious asked, already opening the door to let them in.

“How the hell should we know,” Panda asked, out of breath while Delirious secured the door. There wasn’t much to do about that, he closed it, locked it, and placed a chair against the handle before turning around to face his frightened friends.

“I was looking for the others,” Moo said, glancing at the back door that only had a screen. Delirious should do something about that, but he was scared to move, and Moo wandered over to it and made sure it was locked while he spoke, “We saw Vanoss, and Terroriser went to go meet with him, that’s when I spotted Panda. I think…” He shook his head, exhausted.

Delirious knew what he was going to say. It’s what he said earlier, to himself within the fog and dark woods where he spotted the girl with the bleeding mouth. They were in another rift of some kind, the time was weird. The time? 

“Wait,” he said, looking through the blinds and there was no one outside. “We should’ve heard him trying to destroy the door.”

“Killers like freaking people out,” Panda whispered. He and Moo followed Delirious down the hall and into the kitchen. 

He looked up, around the walls until he found it. A clock hanging on the wall by a smashed window, the glass shards glinted off the tile floor, and the time ticked. “It’s five in the morning.”

“It’s still dark out,” Panda pointed out.

“What does this mean?” Moo asked.

About the time, or even the silence, or maybe it was the dark. Delirious didn’t know. He still held the handle of the axe, and was eager to use it. 

“We have to find the others,” he told them. “We’re probably in another rift and the asshole is gone.” He looked out another window, this time opening the blinds a bit wider to show them there was no one outside. His heart hammered, but he stayed with his prediction.

“Are you sure?” Panda continued to whisper, “he could be hiding.”

“The dude,” Delirious beckoned them to follow him, “has been chasing us since we entered the rifts. He’s been trying to kill us. And we evaded him each time.”

“Besides the shadows,” Moo said, touching the wounds in his arms, dried with blood, and will leave thick puckered scars once they’re fully healed. “Do you think he’s dead?”

“I think they’re all dead,” Delirious opened the door he had barricaded and stepped out, he tightened his hold on the axe and glanced around. There was no one in the proximity, and he gestured for them to continue following him to the stairs. “They’re all dead, they died before we came here, many years ago, and whatever torment they have succumbed to has twisted their souls.”

“You sound fucked up,” Panda said, giving Delirious an odd look. “When did you start talking like some cliche hero who ends up killing monsters.”

“Maybe I am the cliche hero,” Delirious grinned.

“You do know they die, right?” Moo said.

Delirious shrugged. “I’m also sure in other versions they get the girl at the end and live happily ever after.” He turned and led them down the path, glancing into the woods for the shadows, or even the monster, but there was nothing. It was silent besides his footsteps, and his friends behind him.

“What girl?” Panda asked, “we didn’t bring any.”

Delirious sighed, still staring into the woods. “Now, where is Vanoss?”

They heard a scream, one that sounded incredibly familiar. Delirious clutched the axe and they jogged down the path, but Moo sped up his pace. 

“Brian,” he whispered as he past Delirious. 

The impatience wasn’t lost on Delirious who waited for Panda, but when he heard another scream, not exactly directed at him, but familiar nonetheless.

“SMii7y!” It was Vanoss, in the woods, somewhere within the darkness. There was no shadows, no monster. Delirious told Panda to stay with Moo while he meets up with Vanoss. 

Running into the woods again, he past the trees, but no hands grabbed him, no whispers followed, and no fog swept by. And he saw it, out of nowhere, it seemed like reality flickered and the monster appeared. Large and terrible in the shadows, but the machete in its hand was glinting off the moonlight, and going directly towards Vanoss’s voice. He kept calling SMii7y’s name, and he also heard Kryoz somewhere amongst it. He spotted a clearing as the trees became sparse and the soil loosening up under his feet as he drew close to the lake. 

Vanoss stood in front of SMii7y, and Delirious felt something, a wave moving over his body and he blinked. There was a light beyond the murderer, Vanoss and SMii7y, and the trees on the other side of the lake. It streaked through the darkness, and faded out the stars. The sun. It was the sun. It was morning.

What time? Was it five?

It didn’t matter, all that did was that he had to get close to the murderer and kill him. Kill a ghost. A dead body. A thing trying to kill his friends who were alive. 

He raised the axe and struck it into its back where it sunk into skin and bone, blood poured out, and it was about to turn around as Delirious pulled the axe out. He panted, shaking, glancing at Vanoss who was gaping at him before he turned and pulled SMii7y away. 

Delirious stumbled back as the thing slashed at him, missing him by two inches before Delirious raised the axe and cut into its arm. The arm it uses to hold the machete. Delirious didn’t stop, he clenched his teeth, and in a panic adrenaline coursing in his veins. He kept hitting the monster, thinking of all the times it hunted his friends, all the times they thought they were going to die by it. And he had every right to stop it from coming after them. 

And it stumbled as the axe was buried hard into its neck, and Delirious glared. “Fucking die!”

Its feet sunk into the sand, into the water, and it went still. Blood mixed with the dark water, but the sun made it look more like oil. And it moved back, dropping the knife, and Delirious held the axe he had pulled from its neck, and watched it fall backwards and disappear. 

He panted, still shaking and scared, but he felt a little relieved as the sun rose higher. 

“Delirious…”

He turned and looked at Vanos who stood five feet away. He left SMii7y, who was shaking and holding his hand that was bloody. Kryoz was next to him, holding him, whispering to calm down whatever SMii7y was going through. 

None of them looked great, they were all dirty, bloody, sweat stained, and weighed down with exhaustion. 

“I killed it, I think,” Delirious whispered. A victory he should’ve celebrated, but he was too aware of what he did, and what he achieved. Mostly the adrenaline had worn him down, and the night spent looking for his friends is what made him run, calling their names and heard nothing back. He had crawled, and yelled, and fought his way, and he should’ve felt like it was a victory.

Vanoss stepped over to him, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Delirious until Delirious clutched him, closed his eyes and let out an agonized sob. All those pent up emotions, not even anger could keep him standing.

“I looked for you,” Delirious said into Vanoss’s shirt.

“I did too,” he replied. 

Now that was a relief. A victory. Finding Vanoss, easing out all his panic thoughts, and the rush of danger. He felt it release, and he clutched Vanoss tighter and let out the weight that had pulled him down. 

“Where are the others?” Delirious asked, opening his eyes and looking at Kryoz and SMii7y. He was relieved that they were still there, that whatever time rift they kept walking in hadn’t made them disappear. 

“I don’t know,” Vanoss whispered as they pulled away, he cleared his throat, “Basically heard Scotty, and that thing came out of nowhere...I couldn’t leave SMii7y behind.” 

It was good that he hadn’t. “What happened to him?” Delirious wondered as they walked over to SMii7y and Kryoz. 

“Something that shouldn’t have happened,” Vanoss shook his head, “but we all have to make sacrifices. He got his fingers cut when the... _ thing  _ caught him.” Vanoss visibly shuddered. “It was around the time when we found Basically, afterwards we lost Lui—”

“You were with Lui?” 

Vanoss nodded, and his gaze fell on SMii7y. He was shaking, covered in dirt and blood. Kryoz looked like he seen something he shouldn’t have. They helped SMii7y to his feet, he let out a low groan and leaned his body against Kryoz. 

“We have to find the others,” Delirious told them.

And he led them the way along the beach and he watched the shadows in the trees, but the sun rose and its rays reached the wet grass and damp bark. There was no shadows that reached for them, no whispers clinging to the air around them, and no fear.

Was it over?

Where were the others?

They continued along the beach and Delirious spotted Basically and Mini stumbling out of some kind of translucent light from the woods before that faded away. He never thought he’d actually see the rift, but it began to fade away. They were safe. All of them were safe. At least whatever safe meant for the time being.


	10. 6:00am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically is trying to find his friends, and in doing so, finds the beach.

Basically barely noticed that Vanoss and SMii7y were gone, what he was aware of was that he started to run through the woods as the cries grew louder around him. They were asking for help, while some chanted sunlight. It wasn’t sunny, it was dark and cold like how it has been for the past several hours. He called his friend’s names, hoping for an answer, but he heard nothing back.

At least not until he felt it, a soft warmth of gossamer silk poured over him and he recognized it as sunlight. However, someone stepped from the thin tree that blocked his way, and the soft feeling had faded, both of them tumbling and groaning as they fell hard onto the ground several feet from the sandy beach. 

“Marcel?” the voice spoke, muffled by grass and the snap of a twig. “Where were you?”

Basically pushed himself up and turned to catch Miniladd’s pained frown etched on his face. 

“Where  _ I  _ was?” he asked, astonished. “I was looking for you.” _ And everyone else. _ They both rose from the ground, brushing off dirt, strands of grass, and twigs. 

“I was walking,” Miniladd looked at the water, blinking a few times as if he couldn’t believe it, “and I found myself here.” 

“Same,” Basically said, unsure if the beach is where he wanted to go, but here they were. 

“Where are the others?”

“How should I know? Everyone keeping veering away from each other, it’s getting kind of annoying.”

“Whatever is happening is annoying,” Miniladd shook his head. “I feel like I’ve been walking in the woods forever. I couldn’t find the parking lot, or even the cabins. I called out to anyone so many times, but I got nothing...at least until now. I hadn’t realized it was morning.”

Basically frowned. Everything was strange, all distorted. The rifts brought them in and out of different dimensions of some kind. Or maybe it was just time loops. But why? Why did it do that to them?

They walked onto the sand and he felt his foot sink a bit as they neared the edge where the water touched the front of their shoes. Basically stared at the sunrise, the warmth of fading clouds and bright blue forming above him. Beautiful. It was so beautiful. A relief settled upon his shoulders, and he couldn’t help but smile as big as he could.

“I think we’re out of the time loop.”

Miniladd glanced at him. “The what?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Basically said, utterly awed by the sun. He was right, it no longer mattered. They wandered for many hours, more hours than one night, and came out unscathed. At least as much as they could, Basically could feel small pinpricks of pain on his body, but he ignored it and stared upon the morning sky. 

“Basically! Mini!” He and Miniladd turned to see Panda standing about fifteen feet away from them to their right, Scotty was behind him, jogging towards Panda, but his eyes met Basically and he was smiling. 

A flicker of memory of the confusing time in the woods, hands cold in mud, but Scotty holding him, whispering in frantic tones before fading away into the fog. Now he was here, more real than before, alive in the sunlight and the sight of him was more than anything Basically could take as he sprinted past Mini, and embraced Scotty who met him halfway. He held him tight, gripping Scotty’s shirt and breathing in damp dirt and blood that crusted upon his skin and dried on his shirt. 

“You’re alive,” Basically said into his neck, a tone of both disbelief and belief. He had looked for him, searched, and now he had found him, holding him tightly, a small trickle of fear that he might lose him.

Scotty laughed. “I should be saying that to you.” He moved back, but kept close as he looked him in the eyes, “I’m sorry I left you, they were following me, but I shouldn’t have le—” 

Basically kissed him, forgiving Scotty, only caring that he was alive and on the beach with him. His hand on the back of Scotty’s neck, touching the skin there that was damp from the fog, and possibly sweat, while his other hand held his arm with a gentle touch. Scotty didn’t move away, pushing back into the kiss and gripping the front of his wet shirt. Passion. That was the word he could describe what he was feeling that filled him up inside. And safety, the unbearable thought that they wouldn’t be safe was finally in their grasp the second the sun rose. They survived it, but they had no idea what happened within the woods, and it scarred them more than it should have. 

“Hey, guys!” They broke apart and looked to Panda who was pointing at the water, and when they looked, it was a woman wearing a completely white dress that sank into the water, she had long brown hair and a pale face. She wasn’t looking at any of them and wore a sullen expression, and a gust of wind, soft at first then growing in strength as it began to blow towards the woman who wasn’t affected by it. 

All Basically heard was a gathering murmur before screeching rose from the woods, and the shadows of people began clawing deep rivets into the sand as they were pulled towards the water and fading before they could touch the woman. He spotted hands flailing from the water itself, drowning, constantly drowning that it left a shiver up Basically’s spine. 

And then it stopped, and the woman smiled before fading away with the remains of the harsh wind. 

“What the fuck was that?” They all turned to see Delirious standing to their far left, he and Vanoss were holding up SMii7y, and Kryoz stood beside them, shaking with dry dirt sticking to his hands. They all looked terrible, dirt and wet with blood and cuts, SMii7y was even missing two fingers and was pale in the face. 

They weren’t there seconds ago, but even Terroriser and Moo appeared from the woods, both of them holding hands and looked perplexed by everyone. 

“We’re all here,” Vanoss asked in a thick tone that gave the impression he was about to start crying. He didn’t and looked too exhausted.

Panda frowned, “What about Lui and—”

“He’s with Nogla and Tyler at the parking lot,” Moo answered, cutting him off, his entire expression was drained. Basically figured they must all look like that, but he spotted relief, a sudden and brilliant relief rippling across their faces that they were out of whatever they had experienced in the woods. They were safe, hurt, but safe.

“Okay,” Delirious nodded, “good, I want to get the fuck out of here.”

The rest of them agreed and they began their walk together along the path they all tried their hardest to find. The cabins were the same, some were destroyed, glass shattered on the rough pavement and in the dirt and grass, but there was no sign of blood, no remains of dead bodies of the campers, and when they neared the main lodge, sat several of the camp counselors and a few of the campers he had seen before everything began.

Basically spotted the golden blond rocking back and forth, hands covered in dirt while he spoke with a police officer. Once they had showed up, they were also questioned by the police officers. Basically noted that none of them had been killed, and everyone they had encountered within the woods must’ve been already dead, confusing them. The police officers weren’t exactly lenient about their questioning, and they did have a hint of sarcasm about what the other campers had said. They gone through the same thing, a terrible time loop that lasted hours to days, but was summed up to a single night.

Basically told the officer as much as he could, but not what they had witnessed. The shadows, the ghosts, the mask killer, and the woman on the lake. It all seemed stupid if he had said it outloud, and from the looks of the others, they had thought the same. 

An hour later when the ambulance was taking a few of the campers to the hospital. Delirious jumped up when he spotted Cartoonz and Ohmwrecker. He ran into Cartoonz’s arms, comforting him of what he had gone through. Vanoss followed behind, stroking the back of his neck, and talking to Ohmwrecker. 

SMii7y and Kryoz were already gone, it was only right they were taken to the hospital since SMii7y was still missing two fingers, and Kryoz wouldn’t leave SMii7y’s side. Since they all were brought together, SMii7y clung to Kryoz, and Kryoz mostly whispered to him until they had left. A conversation only made for them. 

Moo and Terroriser were ahead of the others, and Basically smiled at the sight of Lui and Nogla standing beside the cars in the parking lot. Tyler was taken to the hospital with Mini for the wound in his leg, it festered and they wanted to treat the infection quickly. Tyler didn’t want to go alone, so Mini went with him.

Panda stood beside them, holding one of the car keys in his hand and talking to Nogla. 

Scotty nudged him in the shoulder and smiled at him. “Scared?” he asked, but there wasn’t much humor to it. 

Basically shrugged, reaching for Scotty’s hand. He hadn’t realized how much he needed to find Scotty, searching through different time loops and losing each other in dimensions within the woods. “Of this place, yeah, I want to get the fuck out of here.”

Scotty chuckled. “Let’s go. We can head home and play some games.”

Basically nodded, “Yeah, I think that’s what we all need. A good dose of games.” But would that help, he wasn’t sure, something like this wouldn’t fade away, but they could pretend. Even how much Basically knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep correctly, or even stop thinking that Scotty was in danger. He wasn’t scared of the dark, but now that the shadows listened and reached for him, how could he not?

“Let’s get out of here.”

They all got into their cars and did not look back as they left for the hospital, to the rest of their friends, and then home. 

He knew one thing, and one thing only. 

Camping was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. I finished it. :/ I had complications when I first started it since it was meant for a Halloween thing, but I couldn't write at the end of Oct, cause I was in pain. But I finished it nonetheless, even though it took time and I was working on other things. I'm in some way, quite happy about the end result. Some might not agree, but I'm trying my best to figure out romance and stuff that comes with that. :) I wanted to finish this before 2019, and almost forgot to do that. 
> 
> Anyway, my inspiration list: Outlast 1/2, Resident Evil 7, Friday the 13th (game). I feel like there's more, but currently I'm drawing a blank, and I'm tired. I should've wrote the list down, damn it. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
